Smells Like Love
by iwritee
Summary: Ever since Senior Year started, Cammie's been receiving scented love notes in her locker. Could it be her long time crush or her worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I just love writing light, fast-paced stories and here's another story starring, of course, who else could it be, Zachary Goode & Cameron Morgan.**

**Tell me what you think by clicking the button down there **

**VVVVVVV**

**xoxo**

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

Of course, another note slipped in my locker. What was new anyway? Some person had been slipping sneaky, annoying and stupid notes in my locker. Most of it said _thinking of you_ or _you look good today_. It wasn't really annoying, stupid, and sneaky, to be honest, I am just exaggerating. There was actually something good about it. The scent. Scented notes. I reckoned whoever this person was sprayed his or her cologne onto the notes. And it was the only thing I liked about those notes…the scent.

"I have a feeling," Bex cleared her throat. "It's Macey."

Macey was like my mortal enemy. Was she kidding?

"I mean, yes, I know you hate each other but don't you think she could be writing all those notes to make you feel miserable? To make you think there's really someone out there?" Bex bit her lip while Liz just crossed her arms to her chest. None of us were very convinced about this.

"Actually, I don't care. Give it a week or two, those notes will stop." I said.

But it didn't stop. Even after one week, two, three, four, and now five. I practically had twenty five notes already, all of them went straight to the dumpster. I didn't even bother to read them, till I received the longest note. I read it to Bex and Liz.

_Good morning, cuddle cake. You look so beautiful today. Body-hugging top and skinny jeans…mmm…sexy. _

_I hope you like the new scent. I thought you might find the scent of my previous notes boring. _

_Wanna undress you._

_-lalalalalalalala_

_WHAT THE FUCK? _Perv.

Liz and Bex burst out laughing.

"Wanna undress you?" Bex snickered as Liz snatched the note from my hand. They both started sniffing the note.

"I should report the person to the police. This could be some stalker, you know?" I asked them. They just laughed. Right, they didn't believe that someone like me could actually have a stalker.

"Stalker? Come on. You can't call this person a stalker. This is a secret admirer." Bex grinned, handing me back the note, which I immediately crumpled and threw into the trash can.

If this person really was a secret admirer he or she should've stuck into one sweet name. Not cuddle cake, sweetie berry, lovey smurf, cutie, lovey cakes, baby nuts, UGH!

"So…do you like him?" Liz giggled.

LIKE SHE WAS SURE IT WAS ACTUALLY A GUY!

It could actually be a girl, trying to mess with me. Probably Macey. But that was very unlikely because she barely cared about me although she hated me. She wouldn't have spent time messing with me.

"LIZ!" I glared at her.

"Don't do anything," Bex said. "Enjoy this first and then when it gets boring, we shall find out who the person is."

What if they never get bored of it?

"Yeah!" Liz high-fived Bex.

"Stop it guys." I said at once as I saw Zachary Goode making his way to us, doing his _I-Am-Hot-And-Popular _move.

Nobody said a word till Zach reached me, grinning madly. "So Cammie, what's up with your clothes?" he started to laugh and his two friends joined him, as expected. Even if it was so far from being funny.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. "Where should I laugh in that joke?"

Zach pursed his lips, clearing his throat. "It wasn't a joke. I was just stating observations. Anyway," he breathed deeply. "Uh—"

I gave him a _talk-to-the-hand_ gesture. "Nonsense."

He smirked. "Don't act like a bitch, it doesn't fit you."

"Why? It only fits _you?_" I snapped.

"No. I'm just saying," he was concealing his laughter. "You're horrible when you act _oh-my-gosh-he's-so-like-the-cutest-guy-ever_. Or something like _oh-my-gosh-is-that-color-orange-ewww!" _He cracked up. "It doesn't look good on you. You could try the _oh-my-gosh-Zach-Goode-is-so-hot-I-really-like-him-but-I'm-too-shy-to-admit-it-to-him_."

I stared at him blankly. Not because what he said was true, but instead, I couldn't believe his ego. I used to think he was conceited but not like _this_.

I faked a laugh, showing no interest in what he said. "How about you try, _oh-my-life-doesn't-make-sense-so-I-will-sleep-with-all-the-hot-girls-in-school_?"

His friend cracked up. Zach frowned, glaring at them. They still couldn't stop cracking up. What I said wasn't really funny, it was just the truth.

"What about you try to not take this too personally?" he went serious.

I rolled my eyes. LIKE I WOULD BUY THAT!

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes again. "Personal? Oh, I'm so sorry. Was that personal for you? That is actually a universal truth, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Just don't change the topic. I know you're the _I-like-Zach-Goode-girl_. Come on, don't play hard-to-get." He was smiling like a moron.

"Honestly," I moved closer to him. "I like you."

He grinned. "Told ya."

"In your dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

_Why do you look so hot today? I wanna undress you._

I quickly crumpled that darn piece of shit and threw it into the trash bin. What kind of _good_ guy would actually say that to someone he likes? That just proved that this person was just fooling around. It could actually be a girl.

"People, you have ten minutes to finish the quiz, time starts now!"

I was practically sweating on my seat. I couldn't believe I underestimate this subject. It was Math. How could I just underestimate something I never really was good at?

"Man! I didn't even know the subject exists!" Zach muttered while all his friends snickered.

Four letters. L-I-A-R. He was totally good at this. He was acing every exam the last time I checked. He was in the honor roll. Were his friends that stupid to not know that?

Calculus was effin hard. Not that other branches of Math weren't. But this Calculus was just getting into my nerves. I mean, what was up with this? We wouldn't even need this thing after we graduate, unless you take a course related to it. But hell, you could survive and earn billions without knowing this! I bet Oprah doesn't know how Calculus goes anymore.

"Pass your papers."

FTW.

I rolled my eyes and just handed my paper to the person in front of me. The test had ten items and guess what, I was able to answer four. And I wasn't even sure I was correct.

Life was so fair.

"Hey Morgan, how'd it go?" Zach, who was in front me, tapped my shoulder when the bell for lunch rang. _And he had to tap my shoulder when I could see him already._

_Cammie, why couldn't you manage to get out of the classroom early?_

"Fine." I said through my teeth, grabbing for my things, shoving them into my bag. I normally didn't do this, but since I was in a hurry…I had to sacrifice my obsessive-compulsive disorder.

"Wwwait!" he gripped my wrist and all his friends surrounded us. We were like inside a circle, everybody stared at us.

"What?" I frowned.

"Saw you drooling over me while we're answering the test." He snickered and so did his friends. "There was drool all over your test. And because you were too busy fantasizing about me, you forgot to answer the back page."

BACK PAGE? What the fuck.

He was just kidding me of course.

"Yes," Zach was grinning very widely. "You didn't just skip six items like what you think. You actually skipped sixteen."

Wow, he was totally reading my mind.

He started laughing. Like that was very funny. Okay my Calculus was a hundred percent guarantee failure. So what?

"Okay?" I frowned. "Is that all you wanna say? Because I'm totally hungry."

Zach bit his lip, concealing what I think was laughter. "Are you asking me to have lunch with you?" His friends laughed out so loud.

"You're the man, Cammie!"

I rolled my eyes, pushing _Zach's friend_, making my way to the door. But of course, Zach caught my wrist again.

It wasn't Zach. It was one of his stupid friends. Ugh.

"What?" I snapped irritatedly.

"You'd really like to ignore Zach. He's just like that."

LIKE I NEEDED AN EXPLANATION.

"Yeah I know." I rolled my eyes again, walking out of the _hell_ room. There was probably something in me that Zach found really funny because whenever he'd see me, he'd always feel like laughing.

"Man, I didn't think you were _easy_ to annoy." Zach was keeping up with me again as I was walking to the cafeteria. I wondered if he'd still keep up with me if he found out I was going to the library. See, here's the thing. Zach was so effin intelligent that it was so annoying already. He was smart but he barely studied for anything.

"I thought we were friends, why you avoiding me?"

Friends. Right.

I glared at him and looked away.

"I know you're still mad about the Calculus test, I could help you, you know? Just ask me. I would do it." he blocked my way so that I'd stop walking.

"I don't need a tutor, please. Can you get out of my way, I am hungry right now!" I snapped.

He took my wrist again and pulled me while he walked. We reached the Outdoor Cafeteria. I didn't really eat there. Actually, Liz, Bex and I didn't eat there because nobody ever really ate there. Just the teachers or those who wanted perpetual peace and serenity.

"Wrong number, smarty pants. My friends and I don't eat here." I said at once and he didn't even look at me.

"Silly, who told you you're going to eat with your friends? You're going to eat lunch with me."

"WHAT?"

People who seemed to be at so much peacefulness turned to me.

"I'll tutor you."

"I told you I don't need a tutor!"

"Tell me you're going to get a passing mark in the last quiz, I won't tutor you."

"Why are you so concerned? I know you're hiding something." I smirked, crossing my arms to my chest. "Come on what is it? I'd be glad to help you with your agenda just stop bothering me."

"Agenda? Is that why you think I'm helping you?"

"Yeah. Because I don't need help in Calc. I'm in the honor roll too, remember? You're not the only one who's in the honor roll here."

"Yeah but now you're about to be ticked off the list if you're not going to let me tutor you."

I groaned. "Liz is a Math wizard. She could tutor me. She's my best friend."

"Are you sure that you'd study together and not just gossip? I know how it is, believe me. If your tutor is someone you're comfortable with, you'll never be able to learn because you'll always have something to talk about."

He was partly right. But no. I need no tutor.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Tell me why you want to tutor me. Is this some kind of a bet you made with your friends, because if it is, I'd actually play with you."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Look, I'm just being nice here."

"Thank you, but yeah, no thanks. Don't take this personally, it's not that I don't believe in your capabilities, it's just because I just don't need a tutor."

"Fine." He'd been squinting for a few minutes now but when he looked up to me, his face got a little calmer. "Since we're here already, why don't we have lunch together?"

**Okay guys, I know it's a little bit of a cliff hanger and short and really fast. But I'm really busssyyy so please understand. Lol**

**And please do make a review. I would appreciate reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed so hard I could swear I was crying already. "So this is what this is all about? You just want to have lunch with me, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ego." He coughed.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "No. I won't have lunch with you, now can you just go back to your friends? I'll go back to mine."

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm actually being nice. I'm doing this so that you wouldn't fail. So that you could still have the chance to beat me in the honor roll." He smirked.

I couldn't believe I was talking to this guy. He was such a huge jerk. Why was I even here talking to him?

"Get over yourself, man!"

"You'll have to get over that little crush of yours on me first." He grinned and I just shook my head in disbelief. _Little crush?_ Right, he was good-looking. But that didn't mean he was my crush. I already _liked_ someone else. In case he didn't know that.

"Just get away from me." I said.

He frowned, standing up from the chair, walking closer to me. "This is _your_ loss."

"Absolutely." I said sarcastically as I walked to the cafeteria.

Well…of course, Zach was in the cafeteria too with his friends. They were noisy. Period.

"What took you so long?" Liz asked while chewing her muffin. Bex was busy reviewing her notes.

"Zach kind of disturbed me."

"What's new?" Liz rolled her eyes, pushing a tray of pasta to me. I mouthed a _thanks_ as I pull the tray to me.

My intestines have been taking the best of me for the past hour. I couldn't believe how hungry I was. I finished up a huge portion of the plate in less than a minute. I ate like a monster. It felt weird.

I heard somebody laugh behind me.

"Zach….alert." Bex bit her lip.

OH COME ON! Let me eat please!

"What?" I frowned, swallowing hard.

"I just want to make you remember that my offer will never be offered to you anymore. Not ever. Last chance in ten seconds."

He started making his countdown. I ignored him by eating the rest of my food. I was sipping iced tea when he counted zero. He looked annoyed.

"Your loss."

I didn't speak a word.

"Last chance?"

"You know what? If you wanted to see and talk to me everyday you could've just asked." I said. I didn't care about his last chances.

He laughed nervously. LIKE I WOULD BUY THAT. "Ego." He coughed.

I rolled my eyes. Conversations with Zach Goode never really had a point.

"Now will you go?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

He turned to me again. Trust me, this guy never knew how to back down. "Wait, Cammie…last chance?"

I groaned.

He threw his hands up in the air and started walking backwards. "Ookaaay….fine!"

The day was so stressful. I could barely breathe when I went out of my last class. It was so exhausting although I was just sitting on that lonely chair. My head was like squeezed so tight so that all my brain juices were extracted.

And that was when I read the note:

_Just say yes. _

_I'm yours._

**HELLO GUYS, I KNOW IT IS TOO SHORT. SORRY, BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY. FORGIVE ME! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy to be back! I've been very busy lately. I hate it. So yes, another chapter. I hope you'll like it!**

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"Alright people, listen up, stop what you're doing." And I did because it was Mr. Solomon. It was him, and nobody disobeyed this teacher. NOBODY. There was actually a time where a student came late to his class…it was horrible.

"Okay," he sighed as the whole class went silent. "I'll be out for two days and I won't have any subsititute teacher so I'm expecting you to behave well. But for the mean time," he was walking around the room, everybody was feeling the tension. What now? "I'm asking Mr. Goode to take over for the next two days."

Zach's friends high-fived each other. Who knew how chaotic our classes would be when Zach would take over?

"So I'll leave you now people," Mr. Solomon turned to Zach. "Mr. Goode, report to me whoever disobeys your rules," he faced the class again. "I might not be around but I'm all watching you." he said as he left the room, and just a split second after we all found out he was gone, we all burst into laughter.

_I'm all watching you?_ What the hell was that? Seriously.

"SSHHHHH!" Zach _ssshhhed_ all of us and everybody let out a very thunderific BOO at him. "I hate to discipline you guys….so I won't." All his friends cheered for him.

_Of course._ Why did I even think he would actually set a good example to his peers? Why did I even think he'd do something right this time?

"Any problem, Miss Morgan?" Zach said using Mr. Solomon's tone. The class cracked up.

"None that I know of that's your business." I said without looking at him.

He let out a smirk. Too bad nobody saw it. Everybody was busy eating, sleeping, and chatting with everybody else.

Zach walked closer to me, his arms crossed his chest. "Well, well, well,"

NO. _Just don't start with me, please. It's just the first period. Don't even think about it. _

"Somebody looks so forlorn today." He pursed his lips so that he'd look cute. Maybe he did but no, actually. I wouldn't even buy it.

"It's just first period. Spare me, Zach." I said, shoving all my things to my bag. Like it would bell any time soon. The period just started yet. I wondered what I was up to…

He took the seat beside me and I just knew how this day would go: INFURIATING.

I didn't mind that he was there for a few minutes but he just couldn't help being silent. He turned his seat to me and faced my direction.

"So what's up? I'm the teacher here, so if you don't want to be reported, better answer me."

"Well, to answer your question. _Nothing_." I said flatly, still not looking. To be honest, nothing really bothered me. I was just…I guess…bored, maybe? I wanted to get out of high school already and build a new life.

That sounded too emotional, didn't it?

"Fine." He frowned. "Whatever."

"Yeah, really."

He stood up and joined his friends and never bothered me again for the rest of the period. And yes, I was alone for the rest of the period.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

There were things you never actually thought you could believe. Like winning the lottery, acing that stupid test, being able to survive all those terrors your teacher had given to you. But mine was different. I never thought I could actually talk to _Josh_. Not even in my wildest and wildest dreams.

"Can you actually believe that vocab test? I mean come on! Do they even exist?" Josh whispered to me when we were all passing our papers already.

I couldn't actually agree more because I hate vocab tests. I hated teachers evaluating your verbosity. Like using _never-heard_ words would make you sound intelligent.

"Yeah." Was all I could reply to him. How would I even function when he was _this_ close to me? He was…a ruler away from me.

"Okay, dismissed." The teacher said and everybody all raced outside the room for Lunch.

"Wwwwait!"

Could you believe this? He actually gripped my wrist. He was holding my hand! DIE. DIE. DIE.

"Yeah?" my voice was barely audible.

"I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me? I don't really want to have lunch with my friends now, they're all busy and you know. So yeah, do you mind?"

Absolutely not. But Liz and Bex would probably do for sure.

But maybe they'd understand that it was Josh Abrams. They knew who Josh Abrams was to me. They _should_ understand.

"Uhh—" Speak, Cammie, speak!

"It's totally fine if you don't want to. I'm really sorry—"

"No. Uh, what do you say about having lunch with me and my friends? Would that be fine?" I said.

"Totally!" his eyes widened.

Did that mean he would eat lunch with girls he didn't know just so he could have lunch with me? NO.

"You're friends with Macey McHenry, right?" his eyes were still so big I wanted to gouge them out. You stupid little Cammie. It was Macey he was after. Not you. Of course not you. Why would it be you?

"Nah." I forced a smile. "Not anymore."

You know the times you just wanted to evaporate because the moment was just so awkward? So unbearable already?

"I'm kind of hungry. I gotta go. Sorry." I flashed a very fake smile as I ran to the cafeteria. I felt so stupid having to run just to escape. I felt so ashamed for thinking that maybe—oh whatever. Being emotional was just not me. I could cry for one moment and then it was done, I never lingered on anything for so long.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

Darn. Liz and Bex were not in our usual table. Zach and his friends were sitting there, so I looked at Zach's usual table. Liz and Bex were not there too. I could not blame Zach and his friends for sitting there because we never really owned that table, but STILL. He was totally aware that that table belonged to our group. How could he?

"Well, well, well," Zach said, standing up, when he saw me looking so stupid looking for my friends. All his friends looked at me and I just glared at all of them. "Little Miss Cammie is lost. I see…your friends are not here."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because apparently you stole our table."

"Uh-uh, not _steal_, alright? We all have the right to use any tables here."

I didn't say anything. I just turned my heel so that I could take a full twist…so I could leave this place already and look for my friends but he blocked my way. What was new? He always did this.

"We won't really mind if you join us, you know?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, thanks. I'll just look for my friend—"

He pulled me to the table and pushed me so that I would sit. His friend squeezed me and I attempted to stand up but Zach placed a very powerful hand on my shoulder.

"Sit there."

What am I? A dog?

I rolled my eyes. "Funny."

"I'm not laughing, am I?" he raised his brows.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"Simple," he licked his lips. "Go out with me. Just one time. Then I'll stop bothering you for the rest of Senior year."

"Make that _rest of my life_."


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't stop thinking about you._

I couldn't help but smell the paper, it smelled so good…aftershave, cologne, perfume? What the hell was this? So I did the usual, I crumpled the silly paper and threw it to the trash bin. Those notes would stop if I didn't really entertain them. I really shouldn't read the next notes so that the person would realize I couldn't care less about them.

"You agreed to come to a date with Zach? That's….wow." Liz shrugged, staring at the note. I knew what she was thinking. I knew she wanted me to keep them and frame them up on my wall or something.

"Yeah, to make him stop." I said.

"Maybe because you really want to." Bex said and I just glared at her.

"What?" she frowned. "Why would you even have a date with that guy? He is such a douche."

"He said he'd stop bothering me if we went out." I said.

"And you believed him?" Bex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I think it's just one of the _guy_ things. I'm sure he made a bet with his friends that I would go out with him. If he wins that bet, he'll stop bothering me." I said.

"What if he won't?"

"He will."

"Ugh! Bex, stop it!" Liz groaned. "If she thinks she wants to go out with him, let her. It is her life. Not ours."

"Thank you." I told Liz.

Bex frowned. "Okay. Just don't blame me, alright? Don't go crying to me after a horrible date. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"That's coming from a girl who once went out with Zach." Liz said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What?" I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"That was five years ago. Seventh or eighth grade, when he was still better." Bex shrugged. "I'm not stopping you from dating him because I'm jealous or whatever, he's just so horrible."

"I know he is." I told her.

"Cammie?" a guy slapped his hand on our table. He was one of Zach's friends.

"What?" we all asked.

"Zach wants you to know that your date will be at _Beach _tomorrow at eight."

"I thought we're going out tonight. Friday?" I frowned.

"He said tomorrow at eight." He shrugged.

We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Are you seriously coming?" Bex asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not even sure if I'm thinking straight."

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"Everybody failed except for three people in this class. I'm really upset." The teacher announced as he was giving out the papers.

"Man!" I heard Josh moan. His voice sounds so cute.

"Anna Fetterman," the teacher nodded at Anna. "Nice job, three mistakes."

Anna swore under her breath.

"Of course, Cammie Morgan," he turned to me. "One mistake. Good job!"

Josh turned to me with wide eyes. "One mistake? Man, I thought you hated the test. You know, you don't have to be humble with me. I'll totally understand if you find the test easy."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, sorry."

He touched my nose with his index finger. "You look so cute."

I looked away. _Why did you even have to do that?_

"Zachary Goode, perfect score."

The class cheered.

"I'm not envious of his intelligence, but that guy really aces any test without any effort. I mean, seriously. He sleeps in all of his classes and parties all night." Josh whispered to my ear. I had to rethink to understand what he said because his breath was so warm on my ear…I couldn't concentrate.

"Yeah, yeah." I said stupidly. Why would I even bother talking to a guy who didn't like me anyway?

He frowned. "I'm sorry I mentioned Macey to you, I really hope you didn't get me wrong. I didn't befriend you just so I could get to Macey. I mean, we went out last year and I don't like her anymore. So if you think I'm just using you, you're wrong."

It was just like he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, whatever." I shrugged.

Zach frowned at me and went back to sleep. I just didn't get this guy. He was so weird. Why would he be mad at me now when we would be going out already?

"So…are we cool?" Josh bit his lip again. _That biting of lip_….damn it! Could he just stop it already?

"Yeah, I guess." My voice was so shaky.

"Can we go out tonight? Uh…movie or dinner? What do you say?"

_YES! YES!_

"Uh—not sure." _Cammie, you are such a liar_.

"Okay." He nodded. "Maybe Saturday?"

No. Date with Zach.

"No…I can't." _Shit Cammie, don't be so hard-to-get_. This is JOSH ABRAMS. "Maybe tonight, I think tonight's a good idea."

"Cool! That's really nice." Josh was smiling so brightly. And I could tell, I was too. "I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah." I croaked.

He smiled again.

And I just felt my heart soar.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't I take you home?" Josh offered when we were done eating. I still couldn't breathe evenly. My heart was still hanging and I still couldn't believe I just had dinner with _this_ guy. You know the times when you thought that fate just had your back? That was how I felt.

"Oh, umm…" I remembered Bex telling me to meet her up at _Scrabbles_ after our date. I wanted to spend a little more time with Josh, but… "No thanks. I'm actually meeting Bex after this. But thank you."

Josh bit his lip. THAT AGAIN. "Okay," he grinned. "I guess I'll…see you at school?"

I gritted through my teeth, my knees were technically shaking and I could barely breathe. This was too much. "Yeah, see you." I croaked.

"Can I call you tonight to check if you went home okay?"

DAMN. Could he be any sweeter?

"Yeah." I bit my lip, forcing a smile as I watched him leave. I felt like all my prayers had been answered. Was I that _good_ in my past life that I deserved this kind of treatment from Josh Abrams? This is JOSH ABRAMS. Not just some guy.

As I walked inside the mall, I still couldn't keep things straight. My eyesight was very poor and I felt so cold and I just couldn't help but scream silently. I just had a date with him. And it didn't turn out badly. It was amazing. The best night of my life, for sure. How I wished that dinner didn't end.

"Cammie!"

That was Josh's voice. Oh no. He was following me. Please, I couldn't bear to see him any longer. I would die.

"Yeah?" my voice was so shaky.

"You left your blazer." He said as he wrapped the blazer around me. The blazer should actually keep me warm but it actually made it worse. I was feeling even colder. Imagine Josh Abrams wrapping his arms around you…imagine his breath on your neck…

DAMN IT.

"Thanks." I bit my lip so that my lips wouldn't move.

"I'm not believing this." I heard somebody say from behind me. And hearing the sound of it, I already knew who it was.

"Hey Zach." Josh smiled casually, placing his hands in his pockets. Then he turned to me. "Cammie, I'll see you? Call you later?"

I nodded, still unable to hide my happiness. I watched dreamily as he left.

"Hey Zach." I said casually, and surprisingly, my voice wasn't croaking anymore and I didn't feel so jumpy.

"I don't believe this," he was shaking his head so many times I wanted to hit him already. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, what?" I snapped.

"You are such a deceiving ditcher."

I couldn't help it. I laughed at this. What was that? _Deceiving ditcher?_ That was the most stupid thing I'd ever heard in years.

"Okay, what's your issue now?" I asked with so less enthusiasm.

"You ditched me for Abrams?" he looked at me like I was so disgusting. Which I hoped I wasn't.

"Ditched? Ookaay..if you say so."

"Shit, Morgan."

"Shit you too, Goode."

"Why did I even believe you'll come to our date? I'm so stupid. Damn." He swore under his breath so many times.

"Date? Our date is supposed to be tomorrow, remember? You lost track of your schedule." I chuckled.

He squinted and shook his head. "Sure."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to meet my friend." I said as I turned my heel but he blocked my way, as usual.

"You'll regret this." He said.

"Are you threatening me or something?"

"No," he said blankly. "Just warning you of what's to come. Zach Goode never accepts rejections."

I frowned. This guy must be crazy.

I pushed him but he wouldn't budge.

"Remember this night, Cammie Morgan."

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"You still haven't filled me in with your date with Josh!" Liz whispered during Computer class. She shouldn't really have whispered because our teacher was not there anyway. Not to mention, _never_ there. I didn't get why we even had this class, it was so pathetic and unproductive. All everybody did was sleep, talk, or watch stupid videos.

"I told you it went well." I said, still smiling. "Isn't that enough? I don't want to give out much details, it's spoiling the romance."

Liz rolled her eyes, laughing. "Fine," she nodded. "So Bex told me Zach threatened you when you were on your way to her?"

Oh please. Don't let me remember this.

"Yeah, he said something about regretting that Friday night. I don't even get it. Last Saturday I went to _Beach_ and he wasn't even there. He ditched me, alright? I guess it's better than him showing up, don't you think?"

"So you didn't go out?" Liz looked frustrated.

"Nope," I shrugged. "He didn't even tell me he was cancelling our "date", I had to wait for almost an hour there. I looked so stupid."

Liz shrugged indifferently. "Well he could be sick or you know, whatever."

"Sick?" I almost puked. "Can you see him?" I pointed to Zach-laughing with his friends over a silly video.

Liz bit her lip. "Guess not. Maybe it's just a way of him of making you look like a fool?"

"Well," I nodded. "He succeeded because I really felt like a fool that night, I was waiting for nobody to arrive."

"Oh shit." Liz swore under her breath. And I knew what was coming. Liz never _ever_ swore except there was a real emergency. This had to be an emergency.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at what's posted in Zach's blog."

I typed in Zach's domain and then there it was. It just popped into my screen.

_CAMMIE MORGAN_, _innocent? Or __**PLAYER?**_

And you know what came next to that. All harsh and funny words about me, which were totally false. I mean, what was new with Zach Goode's blog? He always talked funny about people. He even said something about me not being a virgin anymore and blablabla. Who cared? Nobody. The class was just whispering and pointing fingers at me. Okay, so what was new?

"Okay." I shrugged coolly. "It's Zach after all."

Liz patted my back. "I'm so sorry, Cam."

"No," I frowned. "It's totally cool."

Then I made eye contact with Zach and he just smirked at me. Okay…so he still had the guts to do that. I couldn't take this. This was too much.

I marched my way to him after Computer and blocked his way, the same way he did it to me.

"What the fuck is your problem, Zach?" I snapped.

He laughed. "What? Affected?"

I rolled my eyes while he laughed. "No, I just don't get why you always have time to piss me off."

"You're pissed off? Great! Mission accomplished."

I didn't react to this. Of course it was his mission to annoy me. I used to think he created a Vision-Mission to that.

"So why?" I asked.

"Because you're such a slut."

I raised a brow. "Okay, why?"

He frowned. "Why are you even asking me? You should know it yourself. And can you stay away from me? I thought you didn't want me around."

"Yeah you're right, I don't want you around. But your shadow always catches up on me. And what the hell did you write there? Not that I care. But I just want to know why you did that. That's totally all of a sudden."

He laughed. "Whatever."

He pushed me but I still didn't stay out of his way.

"And why did you ditch me last Saturday? I waited almost an hour thinking you'd come but I was so stupid." I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Who're you kidding?"

"Nobody. I was at _Beach_ last Saturday, just in case you forgot you set that date. You know what?" I shook my head. "Screw you and all your pranks."

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

**Guys, thank you for your honest comments about the story. Honest comments are really what inspire me to write more and I'm happy that you like how the story goes.**

**So yeah, I hope you liked this chapter. Please do make a review. A simple **_**I like it**_** or **_**It sucked**_** would do. **


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with parents was bad. Not really, but you know how it goes. They interrogate you about your school life, and not just that, even your non-existent love life. How could they have the guts to ask you about that? Wasn't it supposed to be something really personal?

"I don't get it," Bex kept on shaking her head while Liz and I just continued doing our homework. "He called you _what?_ Deceiving what?"

Damn. She even wanted me to say it again.

"Deceiving ditcher." Liz rolled her eyes. "He's so unfair, and very…weird."

"Can't agree more." I said.

"I mean, why in the world did he say that? He could hate you, yes, but don't you think this is going overboard? He made you come to a non-existent date. That's very dehumanizing, don't you think, guys?" Bex turned to us. Liz looked at me and I looked at the both of them. I didn't find that whole date-ditching dehumanizing. I just thought it was life, it happens all the time.

"It's cool, guys." I told them, knowing them, I knew they'd do something stupid about it. "It's really fine. Don't we get ditched from time to time?"

Bex rolled her eyes, waving a dismissive hand. "I hate you for saying that. I mean, how could you just brush it off like it's nothing? It's you being ditched at _Beach_ and humiliated in some jerk's blog! Don't tell me you like him."

That's it.

Bex was delusional.

"Of course not!" I said too much defensively.

"It's fine if you do. We've nothing against it, right Bex?" Liz turned to Bex, who just frowned at her.

"I'd be totally against it!" Bex snapped. "I know I might sound like I want him back or something, but no. I just want to tell you how horrible of a guy Zach is. If you want to pursue him, I'll still have your back. Just…be careful."

"Guys!" I chuckled. "It's not like I'm going to runaway with him."

Bex grinned for the first time that night. "If you do, I'll tell your parents."

We all laughed.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

_Funny as it is, but I still want you. More than anything._

"You know, Cam? That secret admirer's notes getting cheesier and cheesier everyday. Do him a favor, reply to that note. Let's see." Bex smirked. I secretly smelled the really _sexy-smelling_ note, I felt like a druggie or something.

When Liz and Bex noticed me, I rolled my eyes and did the usual, _crumple and dump_. "Nah, waste of time."

Liz giggled. "What if it's Josh? Would it still be a waste of time?"

I flinched when I heard _his_ name. Then butterflies flew in my stomach, I wanted to puke and I felt like I was flying…well, you know what happened.

"Yeah. He should be brave enough to talk to me." I said.

"Do you think it's him? Does the paper smell like him?" Bex asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a stalker to sniff him."

"You're just going to sniff him. And doesn't it smell everywhere when a guy puts on cologne or something?" Bex frowned.

"I can't do that. If he finds out I'm sniffing him, he's going to be turned off, I can't handle that."

"He's not gonna find out because you're not gonna let him!" she snapped. "Just one long sniff on his pulse points, then you're done."

I felt so pathetic. Josh was not the secret admirer, of course. Why was I even thinking about sniffing him?

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

It was Computer class again and Zach was taking over the class. Like he was a teacher. A real one. Ugh. He was asking us to come up with a creative tagline and background for all that stupidity. You know how he is.

"You're gonna have to use Photoshop for this graded activity. Best work would be posted in my blog later. So if you want to arrive at the same exposure like what Cammie had, do good."

Damn it. Why was he even bugging us about this? Our teacher never really asked us to do anything for his subject. He just asked for attendance and that was it, simple A. How I wished all teachers used the same curriculum.

I did what I had to do. Work. But I never really got anything about that stupid software. I could swear. I mean, where the hell is a Pen Tool anyway? And why is Lasso tool looking like…ugh. Just do it.

So I asked help from Jonas, the computer expert. People called him Computer geek but I felt like it was so rude and stereotypical.

"There you go, Cammie."

I mouthed to him a thank you and called for Zach's attention. _Hey I'm done._ I raised my hand but he wouldn't see me so I waved my hands up in the air, he still wouldn't even look. People told Zach I was raising my hand but he seemed to not care. He wouldn't even look at me or the people in my direction. Just keeping his eyes away, I knew.

I walked up to him and crossed my arms to my chest. Just what the hell was up with this guy?

"Excuse me, I'm done with my work, could you check it now please?"

Then the stupid bell for lunch rang.

"Oopsie daisy, the bell rang. Imma check your work next session. Which means, late. Ha! Okay bye guys!"

THE HELL WITH YOU.

I wouldn't let this happen. I wasn't actually late, he just didn't want to check my work, that was the issue here.

"I'm sorry I don't think my work should be considered late. I actually finished early, you just didn't want to check it."

"Well, your voice wasn't loud enough for me to hear."

The best excuse ever.

"Maybe you should get your ears checked up."

"Maybe you should check out the mirror, your mouth is way too big for a normal girl."

I was like _what?_ Say what?

"Is this because of that stupid date? Well, I totally forgive you about it. NO hard feelings." I assured him and he laughed.

"How could you even say that? I don't know if you're a liar or a hypocrite. Oh wait, both! You suck, screw you."

"Woaaaaaaakkkaayy…I will take that, just stay away from me!" I snapped at him.

"I'm actually staying away from you, you're the one who keeps on coming to me. Like now. See?" he smirked.

"Just don't get close to me ever." I told him firmly.

"Sure." He said indifferently.

"Now can you check my work?" I asked in the most casual and polite tone I knew.

"No," he smirked.

Why did I even dare confronting this guy? He was totally nonsense. Stupid. Senseless.

"Nice talking. I rolled my eyes as I was about to turn back but he was able to catch my wrist. Shit.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

I frowned at him. See what I was talking about? I couldn't even understand why he was saying all those things. "I don't know, maybe you're such a jerk. First you bother me, then asked me out, then ditched me, then you said stupid things about your stupid bl—"

"What?" he cut me off with a laugh. "Ditched you? You mean the other way around."

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "Why am I even explaining?"

He gripped my shoulders. "What time did you go to Beach that Friday night?"

WTF. "Friday? Shit. I went there Saturday. You know what? I don't care. So you ditched me, who cares?"

"Who are you kidding?" he asked, not believing me.

"Your ass." I spat.

"I went there Friday. I told you it was Friday. F-R-I-D-A-Y." he spelled the word for me.

"I know how to spell the days of the week. This convo is going nowhere, can you just check my work?" I asked irritated.

"Of course you didn't go that Friday because you were busy flirting with Abrams." He chuckled to himself.

I just rolled my eyes. Fine, so he thought our date was Friday but his football friend told me it was Saturday. Zach was so stupid.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again, leaving him in the Computer Lab.

"Wwwaiiit! Sttttopp walking out, damn it!" he pulled me again.

"Then check my work!" I yelled at him.

He placed the Grading sheet in front of my face and wrote a 10. "Perfect score, you happy, nerd?"

"You haven't even seen it." I frowned. So that was his thing: guessing grades.

"Shithead, I knew Jonas did your work."

I didn't say anything.

"So you went Saturday?" he asked calmly, he was looking at me straight now. I just shrugged.

"I forgot the day." I said flatly and he frowned.

"Were you there Saturday?" he asked again.

"Yeah, what the fuck man, stop bugging me about the stupid date." I said.

"Stupid? So that's why you forgot the day of our _supposed_ date…you never really paid attention to what I was saying, were you?"

"I knew you said Friday, but your football friend confirmed it to me and told me it's Saturday. You know, you need to get your thoughts straight, for once." I crossed my arms to my chest.

"Who did?"

I shrugged stupidly. "Who knows? I don't know. And you know, you should keep a list of the days of your dates so the girls won't mix up."

He looked disgusted. "Just shut up, alright? I'm going to reset our date. Or I'm not going to leave you alone like what we talked about."

I laughed at this. "Are you threatening me?"

He moved closer. "YES."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't feel that way."

"Good." He smiled.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

**Please review! **

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't prolong the agony…come on, just tell me when and where and we'll go on with the date." Zach looked at me intently. It was the first time ever that he was speaking really serious, which was totally weird. Zach was never serious about anything. Maybe he was, for a change. He was serious about making me look like a fool again.

"You seriously think I'll go out with you _again_? Well technically, not again because we never really went out and—"

"Could you stop babbling?" he placed his hand to cover my mouth. "You're talking nonsense, you know that?"

I frowned and just rolled my eyes, removing his hand on my mouth. I wanted to come up with bad things about his hand but nothing really came up because even his hand felt so smooth and smelled so good. DAMN. Any imperfections?

"Whatever," I shrugged indifferently. "I'm still not going wherever. Well anyways, bye. I gotta go."

"Wwaiiit!" The usual _STOP WALKING OUT_ yell from him again.

"Okay, I know what you're gonna say, stop walking out, hear me first, blablablablabla. Okay. Now I'm gonna answer you. NO." I said to his face and he just looked at me blankly, then a smile started to spread across his face.

"Wow," he grinned. "I like it. Hard-to-get."

I frowned, feeling really disgusted. _Hard-to-get_? What the fuck was wrong with this guy? I was actually telling him to STOP bothering me. I wasn't playing hard-to-get.

"Whatever. Just. Leave me alone, alright?"

"I won't do that." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "End of conversation. Bye."

He blocked my way.

"Just one date." He said firmly. And if I didn't know him that well, I would've said yes because he looked like a Greek god who just went down to earth for you. But no.

"No, seriously. I don't want to go out with you. Sorry." I bit my lip and of course he just smiled.

"Last chance?" he bit his lip. THAT WAS JUST..

Why was I even hesitating?

"I know you want to go out with me, and I do too, so just say yes to keep it short." He said when he noticed I wasn't going to say anything.

There was long silence. You know the feeling of hanging on one end of something…like you knew there was something you really needed to do, and you were just afraid? Or uncertain?

And there I made my decision.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Liz and Bex yelled at me.

"You cannot go out with him, please please please, it's suicide." Liz had this weird funny look on her face.

"Uh…can you guys just support me? And it's not the usual date. I'm just giving him a chance or something…whatever," I shrugged. "Maybe I've had too much of prejudice, don't you think?"

Bex coughed. "Support? Not happening. If it's Zach Goode, I'd have nothing to do with it. Unless…" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Unless you're into him…well…I could consid—"

"NO!"

Liz and Bex just laughed at me.

"Of course you're not." They said sarcastically.

"Seriously guys! If you're not supporting me with this, can we just talk about other things? And why is the topic always about me? Why not Liz' love life or Bex' bitterness towards Zach?"

Bex threw a pillow at me. "Bitterness? No. I _do_ hate Zach but I'm not bitter."

Liz nodded sarcastically.

"Okay," Bex breathed. "To prove I'm not _bitter_ or still _into_ Zach whatever…I'm gonna tell you that I'm liking a guy. Not ZACH."

"Who?" my mouth opened involuntarily. It was one of those _rare_ moments.

"A guy in my class."

Liz screamed and threw a pillow at her. "My goodness, I don't care if he's in your class or not, WHO?"

"I don't know, Preston? Yeah I guess that's his name."

"OH MY GOSH." Liz muttered under her breath.

Please Liz! _Don't say you like him too!_

"Macey likes him too!"

_Now I know why she said a huge OH MY GOSH_. It was Macey McHenry versus Rebecca Bexter. I'm not saying Macey would sure win, but she was just…Macey was just so fierce and cunning. And manipulative.

"Well…" Bex looked perplexed. Nobody should've mentioned Macey. "May the best girl win?"

That was the Bex I knew.

"You go girl!" I told her, but I could still see the trace of fear on her face. It was _fear_. But _hullo_, who cared if they both liked this Preston guy?

"Chill, Liz," Bex let out a breath. "I didn't say I'd marry him and spend the rest of my life with him, I just said I liked him. Crush? You know, the short-term things."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Macey likes him."

"Who cares?" I said.

"Just sayin." Liz shrugged. "We all know how Macey is, right?"

I nodded. We all knew how Macey _was_. She was just…

"Don't worry," Bex swallowed. "He's just a crush. I mean, I'll get over him and Macey won't even know."

Liz and I just looked at each other. Macey was kind of a witch you know? She knew all the girls who liked the same guy as her so…

"Okay." Liz shrugged.

"Let's get you dressed properly for your _daateee._" Bex pulled my wrist and pushed me into the closet where we had debates about the clothes I'd wear. Even the bra.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"If you wear the same clothes to school, I could bet…everybody would be like _woaahh_." Zach said to his plate.

This date was so weird. Just plain weird. I mean, we barely looked at each other, and all we had to talk about was lame things, and we weren't actually eating our dinner, we were just staring at our food.

Pathetic, to be brief.

"Yeah, 'cause I wear shit to school." I faced him but his head was bowed down to the plate.

"No, not really," he looked at me and scratched his head. Okay, his cheeks were pink. "Whatever. Never mind."

I rolled my eyes secretly. He just sucked at these things.

"So…" we finally made eye contact. "I honestly thought you were gonna ditch me. I actually prepared for it already."

Okay, what was I supposed to answer to that? He was so stupid. Why couldn't he stop asking rhetoric questions? His statements were basically nonsense, if you'll ask me.

"Can you answer me straight?" I put down the utensils I was holding and just fixed my eyes on him. "Why did you even ask me to go out and have dinner in this stupid restaurant? I don't even know what these foods are. And that suit you're wearing? That—I don't know why you're doing this. If you're thinking about me being one of your victims and all that shit, you could stop dreaming now."

He grinned. "See? That's why I asked you out."

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

**MORE TO COME! I promise!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Know what? This date is so pointless. I'm going now." I stood already when I realized I left something in his car on our way to the dumb boring restaurant. My JACKET.

"Go ahead and you'll never see your Juicy Couture jacket." He smirked.

As if it were a Juicy jacket.

"It's not Juicy," I rolled my eyes. "Can you just give it to me at school?"

He grinned, making me look like a fool once again. "You think I would actually do that for you? If I do that, that means I'm letting you go."

I rolled my eyes again and just sat back, staring at things behind Zach's face. I mean, I had nothing to do anyway, the food was disgusting and the place was totally boring. Candlelights and wine…that was the most boring place ever.

"Okay, I know why you left your jacket in my car on purpose," he finally looked at me intently. "You left it so when you get cold, I'd offer my jacket. But you see I don't have a jacket, right? You left yours so that when you get cold I'd wrap my arms around you!"

I stared at him blankly. Seriously? Was this a joke?

"If you want to touch me, just say so." He smirked.

I just couldn't believe what I was still doing having _dinner_ with this guy. He was so horrible and annoying. I should've listened to my best friends.

"No, seriously," he rested his elbows on the table, looking at me. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Do I look like I'm enjoying here?"

He rolled his eyes, looking so annoyed. He scratched his head. "I was asking for a yes or a no. You really didn't need to say anything more than that."

"YES."

He stood up and grabbed for my hand, pulling me from my chair. "Come on, I know where to go."

"Wait, aren't we supposed to go home now?" I asked when we were walking to his car…where my jacket was.

He didn't answer me till we were both inside his car. When he switched on the engine of his car, he looked at me and smiled. "No. Of course not."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired and bored. Can you just take me home?"

"Of course not."

"ZACH!"

He just grinned and stepped on the gas pedal.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

We were technically racing with the way Zach was driving. I could barely figure out the buildings we were passing by.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I yelled at him, fixing my body onto the seat.

"No, I'm just trying to drive."

"Thank you for tonight, you may pull up here. Thank you. I can manage to go home on my own." I told him but he just ignored me.

"Who's going home?" he laughed.

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" I yelled at him again but he just kept on chuckling to himself, making me look like a moron. I knew he wanted me to look so stupid in front of him. I knew that very well.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said to the windshield.

"Yeah, I'll sit back here and wait for the Grim Reaper to arrive and get my soul." I said.

Zach looked at me disgusted. "Is that a joke? It's not funny."

"I'm not kidding here, can you slow down a little bit? I'm getting nervous." I told him honestly. That was what I'd been dying to ask of him ever since he stepped on that gas pedal.

He smiled at me while he slowed down the car gradually.

"THANK YOU." I let out a sigh.

He just grinned at me.

"Look at the road, please?" I rolled my eyes.

We didn't talk for the rest of the drive. Maybe I felt so nervous and weird just sitting beside him with stupid mellow songs in the background. It was just weird being alone with him. It was the weirdest thing ever happened to me, seriously. I wanted to come up with something rational to say but I couldn't, and it was so weird watching his forehead sweat, watching him wipe them away…we'd been there in the car for almost an hour without anybody saying anything…

"We're here." He said as the car pulled up to a stop.

"What is this?" I asked, annoyed.

"This is an empty lot, and you're going to have to get out of my car now." he said.

WHAT? Seriously.

"Get out of the car."

I knew it! I knew something was up…I just knew I had to believe my friends that this guy was just DELUSIONAL.

"Fine." I said through my teeth. "But if I get killed or raped here, it's not my conscience's that's gonna bug me all the time."

He grinned. "I don't have conscience. Bye." He said as I got out of the car.

I shut the door closed, hoping the door would fall off or something.

"Are you really going to leave me here, seriously? Don't you even feel guilty leaving me here in this empty lot?" I asked, crossing my arms to my chest, my eyes roaming around the place. It was some kind of a freaky place.

He got out of the and took something out of his pocket. Something like a knife, which he pointed at me.

"Oh," I rolled my eyes. "So are you going to kill me?"

"Do you want me to?"

I just rolled my eyes again.

He knelt down in front of the car and started hitting the tires with the knife. When he was done with the first one, he moved on the next, and to the next…

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at him. "Can you stop that?"

He grinned when he was already finished with the last tire. "Perfect! Now I have the reason to walk you home. It's gonna be a long walk, for sure."


	10. Chapter 10

"You…are delusional." I said to him, with no trace of any feeling on my face. I just did not know. I simply did not know what was up with this guy. He was just…UGH. Just thinking of words to describe it irritates me.

"Stop lying, I know you want this too." He smiled at the pavement while we were walking. And YES, we were actually walking our way home. It was better than being stuck in that creepy empty lot with a dysfunctional automobile.

"See? That's what I call delusional."

He stopped walking and just looked at me. I wanted to look away but his eyes were saying something like _STARE BACK!_

"I can't believe I'm walking alone with Cammie Morgan."

I rolled my eyes. If it was one of his pick-up lines…I'd wonder how on earth he got all of his girls.

"Seriously," he chuckled as we started walking again. "I mean, I never really thought in my whole life I'd be alone with you _like this_. Don't you find this fun?"

"FUN?" I stopped walking and closed my eyes, squinting somehow. "I _cannot _understand you. FUN? This is basically the worst night of my life, you brought me to a really boring restaurant with lousy food, now I'm hungry, then you brought me to a creepy empty lot instead of bringing me home, and it's not yet finished! You flatten the tires of YOUR OWN car! Now we're walking to our houses, you call this fun? Seriously. Look into my eyes and tell me you're enjoying this."

He looked serious when he looked into my eyes, holding my gaze. "I'm enjoying this."

I looked away and just started walking briskly so he wouldn't be able to keep up. I just…didn't want to say anything anymore because the more I spoke, the more I got annoyed.

"Wait, Cammie, can you slow down a bit?" he said when he was keeping up with my brisk walking. I tried to walk faster (run) but he already blocked my way.

"Just tell me if you're so pissed already, I'll just call our driver to pick us up. You really don't have to walk, alright?" he frowned and took out the phone from his pocket and started dialing.

I couldn't understand what I felt but I just wanted him to drop the phone and…DAMN. What the hell was happening to me? _Cammie, think straight, focus, think straight…_

"You won't believe this," he turned to me with a smile.

"What?" I said to the pavement.

"My phone is dead." He handed me his phone. "Even if you check it. It's an honest mistake. I didn't do anything to lose all the battery." He shrugged.

I just shoved him the phone. "Yeah, whatever, let's just walk."

"What about your phone? I could call my house and ask somebody to—"

"It's dead too." I said as I started walking again even if I knew my phone was completely alive. I fully-charged it before our date. I didn't know why I said it. Maybe. Whatever.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"Are your feet tired? I could carry you or something." He bit his lip as he laughed.

"NO."

"Sure?" he bit his lip again. SERIOUSLY. DO. NOT. BITE. YOUR. LIP. It's driving me insane.

"Sure." I swallowed, looking away.

"Okay," he breathed deeply. "In a kilometer, we'd reach the civilization. Any last words?"

I squinted, completely clueless of what he was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"In a kilometer, we'd reach the place where there're taxis, bars, et cetera. Meaning, in a kilometer, we could just take a cab on our way home."

"And then?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Do you want to say anything? Probably a _Thanks for tonight, I had fun_?"

I laughed at this. Seriously? Was he really expecting me to say something like that?

"You're funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Well," he smiled. "That's not bad. For a first date."

He made it sound like there'd be a second, a third, a fourth…damn it Cammie, stop babbling.

"Oh no." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" This should BE good.

"I forgot my wallet in my car." He bit his lip. COULD YOU STOP. BITING. YOUR. LIP.

He'd got to be kidding me.

"Wallet? Don't tell me you're gonna get it back."

"I am going to get it back!" he whined.

"Just leave it there, you cannot walk that long again! And you cannot leave me here, it's dark and scary here."

He giggled, holding his stomach for support. "See? You want me to be beside you. You said it yourself."

"Did I say that I didn't want you to be beside me?"

WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU SAY?

He just swallowed and looked at the pavements as we walked. I think it was better that he didn't say anything. Just what was happening to me. I didn't know anymore. Why did I even lie to him about my phone being dead? Did that just mean I wanted to be with him more? No. I couldn't feel that way. That was the farthest feeling..

And now I'm telling him I wanted him to be beside me. What the hell, Cammie?

"Bingo!" he pointed at the yellow cab as he walked towards it. There was a cab. Finally, we could go home now.

What I did not know was why I felt bad seeing that cab move towards us, why I felt bad knowing that this night was finally over. Why I felt horrible knowing that maybe this night could never be repeated anymore.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"Well…" he breathed deeply when we pulled over to our school. Yes, we asked the driver of the cab to bring us to school. "I guess the night ends here." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah." I nodded and laughed shakily.

"Or shall I walk you home again?" he chuckled.

YES.

"No, it's cool, I can walk home." I smiled.

"Sure?" he bit his lip. NO! DO. NOT….

"I guess you should just walk me home." I said to my shoes.

"Nice…"

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"How far is your house from here again?" he looked at me when we were already walking to my house.

"Quite near." I said to the cars that were passing by.

"Cool." He said.

"Yeah, cool." I said.

"Look," he stopped walking and turned to me. Now, he was up for something serious. I wondered what was next. "I really had fun, although this night's a bit weird."

"Yeah, true."

His face lit up. "You had fun?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'd be lying if I said no."

He grinned. "Wow, I thought…" he bit his lip. HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO… "I thought I was the only one who enjoyed this."

"Well anyway…" he let out a long sigh.

UH-OH. Apparently, we'd reached my house already.

"Thanks, this is my house." I smiled at him.

He snorted and faked a smile. His smile was so fake I wanted to rip his head off. "Can I come in?"

This guy was just unbelievable. He asked if he could come to my house? Seriously. The normal thing to do was to just wait the girl to offer, right?

"You're just unbelievable, you know that?" I said as I brisk walked to the door of my house. He kept up, smiling at me.

"I know. Now, can I come in?" he bit his lip THAT WAY. Again.

"I don't think that'd be a great idea, my parents are here." I whispered to him so that my parents wouldn't know I was with somebody. Not that they'd kill me if they knew about it…I just didn't want them to think I was up to something with this guy. That was the last thing I wanted them to think of me.

"So what? All the more reason I should come in." he grinned, making his voice louder.

"SSSHH!" I hissed. "Some other time."

He stepped in front of me, blocking the door. "Tonight's the night."

I bit my lip to conceal my laughter. He was just…UGH. "Please, not tonight. Some other night."

He grinned. "Some other night? Cool. That means we're going to go out again." He stepped out of my way and started running to the main road, waving at me. "SOME OTHER NIGHT!" he yelled as he ran.

I didn't know why but as I entered the house, I just felt like smiling.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"Oh my gosh, how'd it go?" Liz kept on nudging my elbow as we walked to the locker hallways. Bex looked so perplexed about the date, but I kept on reassuring her it went out fine.

"It was okay." I told them as I twisted the lock of my locker.

Bex squinted. "Why do you have _that_ look?"

I swallowed hard. "What look?"

"The _I'm-just-saying-it's-okay-but-the-truth-is-it-was-amazing_ look."

I laughed at her as I pulled the door of my locker. "No, it wasn't amazing, it was just fine."

"Oopsie, another note." Liz knelt down to get the Post-it that fell to the floor.

"What's written on it?" Bex nudged Liz' elbow right away, like an excited kid. They both handed me the note.

_Will always be in love with your eyes. _

"Don't crumple that!" Bex snapped and got the note from me before I could crumple it myself.

"Why?" I asked, frowning. Those notes should be trashed all the time, I should've not read them in the first place.

"What if it's from Zach?" Bex snapped again, her eyes widening with excitement. "Of course, if it's from him, you would frame it up on your wall or something."

I frowned at Bex. Seriously? "Okay. Stop it. Stop what the two of you are thinking. I. Am. Not. Into. Zach Goode, okay?"

Liz and Bex high-fived, both giggling. "Why did you go out with him, then?"

"I don't know, I didn't really want to go out with him, I guess I was just kind of not myself when I said yes to him, and…" I swallowed and caught my breath. I watched Liz and Bex' jaws dropped as I spoke. "I'm not into Zach Goode, alright? Never have, never will."

"Behind you." Bex mouthed as she bit her lower lip hard.

I knew what this was.

BREATHE DEEPLY, Cammie. Calm down, it's going to be okay. Just calm down, these things happen to everybody.

I slowly turned to my back and found Zach there. Hell, of course he heard everything I said.

"Hey." I said through my teeth.

"Yeah whatever," he rolled his eyes. "I got your jacket." He handed it to me and just walked away from us.

"Aren't you going to explain to him?" Bex was still biting down on her lip nervously.

"I—" my voice was too shaky.

"If you explain to him, that means what you said about him was wrong, that you really meant the opposite. If you go to him and apologize and explain, that would seem like you like him and everything." Liz said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So…should she explain?" Bex turned to Liz.

Liz shrugged indifferently. "It's up to her," she turned to me. "If you like him, go ahead, explain. But you should know what the consequences would be if he finds out you like him. There are two possible things that could happen. One, you'd be happy together or two, he'd just play with you."

God, why was I even confused? I should be sure of what to do. I didn't like Zach Goode, right? I should know what to do right away.

"You want my advice?" Liz looked at me.

I nodded.

"Don't explain. If he really likes you, if he's really into you, he would still pursue you and all that but if he was just doing all that for fun, he would leave you alone."

"Right." I nodded. "I mean, I don't care. Who said I was going to explain?"


	11. Chapter 11

_If I had the guts, I would've told you sooner…_

WELL…You know what to do….THROW TO THE TRASH BIN.

"NO!" Liz grabbed the paper from my hand like what she always did. "Keep it, girl." She whispered to Bex who got the paper into her pocket right away.

"Okay, so…I heard…Josh's taking you to the _ANNUAL BONFIRE_. What's is up with that?" Liz frowned at me with crossed arms to her chest.

"Well…he probably has nobody to go to, and I'm not sure I'm gonna go anyway. I never liked those stuffs," I sighed. "Never."

"There's a first time for everything." Bex shrugged.

"We're not saying it's wrong to be asked out by this footballer who happened to be so cute, but…you know, what about Zachy?"

OKAY. LIZ. DO NOT CALL HIM THAT.

It sounds disgusting.

"There's no Zachy, alrig—"

"HEY LOSER." Zach placed both his hands on my shoulder, giving me a huge fright. I almost dropped my books.

He was smiling, for a change.

"Hey." I said awkwardly, looking at Liz and Bex.

"Just wondrin'.." he grinned, licking his lips. STOP THAT. "In case you don't know, we're having this bonfire for the start of the championship thing of my football team. So…do you wanna come?"

"Actually," Liz snapped. "She is coming."

Bex raised her brows.

"Yeah, I'm already going to the bonfire thing," I smiled weirdly at Bex who was grinning very widely.

"Cool," Zach's eyes widened and suddenly he was blushing. "So, what time shall I pick you up?"

Uh-oh.

Liz kept me from talking. "Actually, she's going with someone else."

Bex was smiling very wickedly at Zach.

"Yeah I know," Zach grinned. "Of course Cammie's going with the both of you."

Liz rolled her eyes then smiled. "No, sweetie Zachy. She's actually going with Abrams, in case you don't know. Too late."

Zach suddenly turned to me, ignoring both my friends. Like we were the only people there in the hallways, like people weren't staring, like people weren't wondering why on earth was Zach Goode talking to the loser.

"Abrams?" his voice was almost inaudible. Just loud enough for me to understand. "Why are you going out with that guy? Okay, is this a way of getting back at me?"

"PPSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Liz snapped, pushing Zach slightly. "Don't talk to her like that. She's not getting back at anybody here, alright? Josh asked her out so she said yes. Simple. You just asked her late."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Sorry, Josh asked me this morning. At least I'm going, right?"

Zach rolled his eyes, not believing what I was saying. "You should've just decided to not go."

"You asked her if she wanted to come, then you're telling her to not go?" Bex frowned. "This guy has got to be kidding me."

Zach just shot Bex a glare. "Just go with me."

I chuckled. Was this how it felt like when two guys were fighting over you? IT WAS SO REWARDING. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes once again and groaned. "JUST FORGET IT. I'll just ask someone else."

"Really?" Liz' was squinting, smiling very wickedly. "Who's the girl you're gonna use to make Cammie jealous? She better be as good."

Zach rolled his eyes in disgust. "Shut up, you loser."

"Well if Liz is a loser, then I am too." I raised a brow at him and he just grinned.

"Well, for that matter, you're a good find." He smiled.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

**Okay, please wait for the BONFIRE moment. Commmmmment your suggestions for the BONFIRE. What would you like to happen, how long do you want the chapter about the bonfire be, etc. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, this is probably the longest chapter so far. And I just looooove this chapter. I hope you will love it the same way I did.**

**Tell me about it.**

**Xo**

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

What was I supposed to wear to this bonfire? I mean, yeah I'd been to bonfires before but this was like a _major_ bonfire. Everybody at school, sometimes, people not from school, went to this bonfire. I usually didn't feel so conscious about what I would be wearing, but this was different, it was JOSH ABRAMS I was going with.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"I'm so glad we're all here!" Liz exclaimed when we did a group hug. Macey was there sitting with the footballers, of course. She was like _their_ muse. You know the kind of girl who just went along so well with the boys? That was M-A-C-E-Y.

"Look who's here." Yes, that was Macey approaching us.

I heard Liz let out a groan.

"Hey Mace." I said under my breath hoping she wouldn't make a scene. The last thing I wanted that night was to make a scene with her.

She just ignored.

Yeah. Cool.

"So…never knew you were coming." Macey smiled sooooo fake. I mean, come on, that eye twitching?

"You never really knew the right things, honey." Bex smirked, Macey just ignored her. Please, do not start a fight.

"Cammie," Macey smirked, as if she just saw me. "You're here. You never come to these events, what brings you here?"

"I asked her out." I felt Josh's arm wrap around my shoulders. I practically SHIVERED right there. It was like there was ice that was inserted to my spine.

"Really, Abrams?" Macey grinned. "I thought you were into me, and now you're into my best friend? Nice."

SERIOUSLY?

Okay. Two things that bothered me.

Macey _was_ my best friend.

And. SERIOUSLY? Josh liked Macey first? Okay. Why the hell did I even come to this bonfire?

"Try'na make me jealous, aren't ya?" Macey giggled, raising her eyebrows at me. Okay, Macey, you could have Josh. FINE. He's yours.

Josh removed his arm around me, and licked his lips. He couldn't even look at me. I knew it. He never really liked me.

"I'm not trying to make you jealous—"

"Good," she cut him off. "'Cause I'm not, and I'm not going to be, understand?"

Josh looked at me in disbelief and I just chewed on my lip weirdly. Okay, game over, Cammie. Why did you even think Josh Abrams would _fall_ for you? Who wouldn't choose Macey McHenry over me?

NOBODY.

"Sorry, Cammie," Macey bit her lower lip like a baby. DAMN. Cut the drama off, bitch. "I didn't know…oh my gosh, this guy—"

"Cam," Josh placed his hand over my shoulder which I immediately brushed away. "That's not true. I never liked Macey."

Macey smiled even more and got something out of her pocket. "Seriously? Are you actually denying us? Our past? You're seriously just forgetting about what happened? October twenty-third? In my—"

"JUST SHUT UP." Josh snapped and we all fell silent. There was authority and fear in his voice. I just didn't care. Okay, so apparently Macey and Josh had done something before. Fine.

"Could you for once, stop ruining my life?" Josh said at once, his eyes widening with wrath.

Macey just let out a wicked smile. This was the real Macey. The same old Macey we knew. The Macey who never took authorities from anybody. "I can't do that."

Josh was gritting his teeth, his whole body was shaking. "Just stop lying. Nothing happened between us. I liked you before, yes, but that was because I thought you were someone different, but you're not, apparently. We both know nothing happened between us. Just a kiss and then no more."

He finally looked at me anxiously. What was I supposed to say to that? Was I even supposed to say something? Okay, they kissed. It was none of my business, actually.

"Are you actually gonna believe this shit, Cam?" Macey turned to me, licking her lower lip. "Are you gonna buy this one? I know you so well, you know that. And I know you're better than falling for this guy's shit."

I rolled my eyes and just left the two of them there. They're both shit anyways.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"Wow, I could smell catfight from back there." I heard Grant say behind me. He was, surprisingly, alone. He was usually with girls, pretty, sexy, tall girls.

"Hey Grant." I said to the grass as I knelt down and sat before the fire that had been burning for a while now. Apparently, people were crowded at the buffet table and bar, very preoccupied to even enjoy the warmth of the fire.

"So….you're with Josh, right? And Macey? She seemed to be the one who started the commotion in there." Grant giggled at the sight of Josh and Macey pushing and shoving. Liz and Bex were nowhere to find.

"I don't know," I shrugged indifferently. "Honestly, I don't care. Macey's saying Josh and Macey went out together and blablabla, and Josh is saying otherwise. I don't know what to believe. Honestly, it's fine. They could get together again and I wouldn't even care."

Grant grinned. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "YES."

"Sure?" he smiled and I nodded.

"Well that means you're not into him? I mean, you're not into him_ that much_?" Grant bit his lip. OH NO, I hated to be so narcissistic but he sounded like he was into me. No. Please.

"Can you tell me the bottomline? Do you like me or something?" I asked jokingly so that he wouldn't feel like I was so full of myself.

"No. Of course, I don't," he grinned. "You're not my type, no offense. I actually like your friend. But anyw—"

"WHO?" I snapped. Not Macey, please.

He cleared his throat, sitting up straight. "Going back to the point…I don't like you. NO offense. Seriously. But I think my friend does like you. A. LOT."

"Stop with the all caps please."

"Okay," he cleared his throat again. "I really think my friend likes you, and as a good friend," he grinned. "I just wanna ask you if you like him back."

"Excuse me?" I frowned. "Who is your friend?"

Grant rolled his eyes. "What's my name?"

"Grant." I said flatly. I didn't even know why I was responding.

"Who am I?"

"My classmate in English?"

"What am I known for?"

"Football."

"Which team?"

"Our school's, obviously."

"Who's the leader of that team?" Grant smirked.

"Zach."

"There you go." He smirked again. "Zach is the friend I'm talking about."

"SO?" I frowned, feeling so stupid for answering all his dumb questions. Why was I even talking to this guy in the first place?

"So? You like him, then?"

"It's not for you to ask."

"Then you like him."

"No."

"Honestly."

"Is he asking you to ask me? That's so coward of him to do that." I snapped, changing the subject."

"Actually, he doesn't know I'm asking you this," he said flatly. "Honestly, he doesn't know. I just have the guts that he likes you and I just want to know if the feeling's mutual. I'm a good friend, I don't want him to get hurt."

He'd got to be kidding me.

"Well, I don't." I said to his face then I faced the fire, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Thank you for being so honest." Grant grinned, stood up and left.

"What is my friend doing talking to you?" I felt Zach sit beside me, really close, close meaning our hair touched and our elbows scratch each other.

"You want me to be honest?" I asked without looking at him. I didn't have the guts to blush anymore.

"Yes." He fingered my chin and made my face turn to him. His eyes were just…his eyes just looked magical especially because it was reflecting the fire.

"He asked me if I liked you because he didn't want you to get hurt." I said without pausing and he didn't even move. I was actually expecting him to react violently but he didn't at all.

"What did you tell him?" he said through his teeth and I suddenly felt the pressure building up.

"No?" my voice was so uncertain. It wasn't actually an answer, it was more of a question.

He licked his lips and sighed. "You don't like me?"

I looked away, looking for back-up. LIZ? Hello? BEX? Where are you?

"Stop avoiding the question, and stop looking away," he snapped, turning my face to him. "You don't like me?"

"Do you want me to reiterate them even more?" I frowned, looking him in the eyes. I could no longer handle this. I just didn't know how to respond to his questions. It was torture.

I stood up and started walking away from the fire where a lot of people already gathered. Nice.

And of course, why did I forget that Zach was actually not backing down? HE WAS FOLLOWING ME.

"Walking away again?" he laughed sarcastically. "Go ahead. I'll follow you anyway. Even if you swim in that beach, I'll follow you."

I paused when I realized that he really wouldn't stop following me. My shoes were so full of sand anyway. And besides, the sea was so beautiful.

"If I swim, you'll swim too?" I asked him. He didn't answer until he was only inches away from me.

"Yes." He said.

I could hear people yelling from the bonfire, and there were guitars playing…

"No. I'm not gonna swim." I said.

"Good. 'Cause you'll have to answer my questions whether you like it or not." he snapped at once, and then the waves crashed.

"Why did you come here with Josh?" he asked. "To make me jealous? Well bravo, I am."

_Crickets…._

"I've been so jealous for hours now, when I found out Josh asked you out first. But that's not the point. I'm not gonna talk about a jerk," he cleared his throat then looked at me again. "I wanted to know how you feel about me."

That statement coming from Zach Goode was just…awkward.

"Okay." I said to my toes, then he lifted my chin with his finger.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you do NOT like me. I'll believe you." he dared.

Apparently, I'm good with lying. I could lie in front of anybody's face. I could lie even when I'm looking at the person's eyes. That's one of my talents, actually.

I looked him in the eyes and opened my mouth. My jaw was starting to lock. "I don't like you."

He frowned and looked away. Then he let out a sigh. "That's a lie." He said under his breath.

"How could you know it's a lie? I looked you in the eyes!" I snapped but he was still unconvinced.

"Persuade me that you DO NOT feel anything for me. Even a single thing. PERSUADE ME." his eyes were widening and his cheeks were flushing really badly. Like he was going to explode.

"How do I do that?"

He inched closer. "Kiss me and then tell me you don't like me. That. I will believe."

I frowned. "Are you kidding me? You're disgusting!" I looked away, of course, not even considering his proposal. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could've just said so."

He didn't smile. He just looked so serious there, in front of me. "One kiss, then I'll believe that you don't like me. Do yourself a favor."

I looked at him and he just stared at me, probably waiting for me to move closer and kiss him. But that was obviously not happening. Not in this bonfire. Not by the beach. Not anywhere.

"If you don't want to kiss me, that means you're afraid to realize that you like me too. That you really do feel something." He said.

I just swallowed all my spit and looked around. There were no people around, obviously. We were far enough from the bonfire for anybody to see us. YOU ARE CAMMIE MORGAN. You should do this. If this is the only way to make Zach stop, do it.

I inched closer, stood with my toes, (WHY DID HE EVEN HAVE TO BE THIS TALL!), closed my eyes and reached out…

He burst out laughing so I opened my eyes. His face was pale white and he was laughing hysterically.

"Funny. That's a good one, Morgan." He said through his laughter. "I can't believe you're actually kissing me!"

I just swallowed and clenched my jaw. It's fine, Cammie. Calm down. At least you didn't kiss him.

"Your face…" he laughed again so hard, holding his stomach for support.

"FUCK YOU." I spat and he stopped laughing. "Don't you ever! Dare talk to me again."

I just did my best to walk out as fast as I could even though my feet were practically swimming with sand. My heart was beating so fast and I just felt wrath, rage….I felt like killing somebody. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID? WERE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO KISS ZACH? HOW COULD YOU!

And then there was Zach following me again. "CAMMIE! WAIT!" he yelled.

This guy had got to be kidding me.

"WAIT!" he yelled, grabbing for my wrists. Pulling me back again to where we were. He was basically pulling me, and he was too strong for me to pull away from his grip. I had no choice but to walk with him and if I didn't, my legs and arms would be taken off of my body.

I kicked his leg and he groaned, letting go of my wrist. I was free for a split second until he took a hold of my waist and pulled me to the ground. His hand was pulling my hand. And that was when I knew I had to do it…

I had to do it…

I rolled on top of him and then I pushed him to the waters. He yelled so loud and I just burst out laughing.

SO MUCH FOR REVENGE.

Then he took hold of my ankle and pulled me to the water with him.

IT WAS FUCKING COLD.

"HOW COULD YOU PULL ME IN HERE! IT IS FUCKING COLD!" I yelled shakily.

His hair was just so sexy when wet.

NO FOCUS.

You're both in the sea, and it's night, it's dangerous, you must get out immediately.

"NO. YOU CANNOT WALK OUT!" he pulled my body to him, so that our bodies touched together. His arms were so firm around me waist.

THIS WAS TORTURE.

Cold water.

Zach…

"Do you like me?" he said through his teeth, drops of water were falling from his hair, his eyes looked so perfect under the moonlight. And I just wondered how horrible I looked when wet.

"NO. JUST LET ME—"

And it just happened like that.

It.

Just.

Happened.

He was kissing me and no matter how much I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. His lips were so hard and strong on mine, and his arms were just so firm…I couldn't pull away. His tongue was just…

Maybe it wasn't because all of those…,maybe there was also part of me that wanted it too.

Before I knew it, I was already kissing him back. I never ever, never in my wildest dreams, had I thought that Zach's lips were _this_ soft, but SO strong and hard…

And then I pushed him away, catching for my breath. BACK TO YOUR SENSES, CAMMIE. You hate Zach Goode. You should not be here in the water with him under the moonlight. You should not be kissing him. You should not enjoy kissing him.

"Now tell me you don't like me." his voice shook.

_You do, right?_

_ You do._

_ Of course, you do._

_ That kiss was just magical._

_ Of course you like him._

"No I don't." I said, frowning. Then I immediately got out of the water, feeling the weight of my wet clothes on me. I kept walking although it was so hard. With sand and water on me.

"CAMMIE!"

He wasn't backing down, of course. Of course he was not convinced that a girl would NOT fall for _that_ kiss.

"What?" I stopped, turning to him. "I told you I don't like you."

"Would telling you I like you change that?" he bit his lip, he was practically shaking. His wet shirt was hugging his really firm and hard body.

WHY ARE YOU LOOKING?

STOP LOOKING!

"No." I said to the sand.

He lifted my chin and made me look at him. "I like you. And it's probably more than that now."

I swallowed and noticed that his lower lip was bleeding.

He noticed that too and he immediately licked off the blood that was coming out and grinned at me. He fingered his lower lip then smiled wickedly at me. "You did this. You've got to do something with this injury you've caused."

"WHAT?"

He shook his head, smiling tiredly. "Nothing." Then he started walking away.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

"What happened to you?" Bex yelled when she saw me. She and Liz pulled me to the car. Liz immediately looked for some clothes in her backseat while Bex wrapped her jacket around me.

"I saw Zach running to his car too, he was wet. What happened? Did you two do something?" Liz asked.

"He kissed me." I said and then we all froze.

Bex started to smile. "Of course, I knew it's got to happen sometime."

Liz threw me a loose shirt and a pair of jeans. She was grinning. "So are you together now?"

ARE WE?

Of course not.

I didn't say I liked him.

"He said he liked me and he was asking me if I liked him too, but I said no."

"FUCK." Bex spat.

"Shit." Liz said under her breath. Liz, cussing, was rare.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

My hair was still wet but my clothes are pretty dry now, although I was feeling a little bit cold. Liz and Bex went to get me something to drink so I sat alone in the car, hugging my knees to my chest, feeling so cold.

And that was when I saw Zach in his car, naked.

My heart jumped.

OKAY. CALM DOWN.

No..

No…

No….

He was with a girl in his car, and he was kissing her. The way he kissed me in the beach.


	13. Chapter 13

_Your eyes look so beautiful. Saw you at the bonfire._

I smelled the paper and threw it right away.

I wish I just didn't show up in English. I completely forgot I was seated beside Zach during English. And you know what? I was there, stuck beside him. And of course, as completely expected by me, he didn't care I was there. He basically ignored my very existence. It was like the old times. Maybe old times was better.

"I'd like you to keep a journal starting tonight. You're going to write down your thoughts about the day for the rest of this week. You're going to pass that journal next Monday. It's my way of measuring your writing skills."

A lot groaned in annoyance. _Journal was so middle school._

"To be written, _BY HAND _on a short bond paper. I don't care what color of pen you're going to use, I just want to see your journal, handwritten."

I rolled my eyes. He'd got to be kidding me.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Josh was carrying lots of books on his right arm, a stem of rose on the other one. He looked like he really was _running late._ So much for running late, we only got ten minutes left for first period.

"Thank you for showing up, Abrams." The teacher said sarcastically, pointing to the board for Josh to see the homework.

Josh dropped the rose on my table and proceeded to his chair, which was two rows away. People giggled when they saw the rose on my table, especially the cheerleader who looked like she wanted to rip my head off of my body.

I showed no interest for the rose, of course. I touched it then just left it on the table. Zach seemed like he didn't even notice there was a rose on my table. To be honest, it was like I wasn't there.

If that was what he wanted, that was what I'd give him.

"Sorry, Mr. Mosckowitz. I kind of missed the homework thing. What's that about?" I heard Josh's voice behind me.

"Miss Morgan, I hope you don't mind discussing the details of the homework." Mr Moscko looked at me and of course, I had no choice but to say yes. He was a damn teacher, how could I refuse?

Josh took the empty seat beside me and pushed it to so that our chairs were technically together.

"Hey. Do you like the rose?" he whispered as he was taking out his notebook from his bag.

I didn't answer.

"Well, I don't think I'll have to discuss to you the details, I have them written down on my notebook, just feel free to copy." I told the blackboard.

"Cam," he touched my hand. "If it's about the bonfire, I'm sorry. To be honest, I liked Macey before. That was…forever ago. But the only thing we did was kiss. And then I realized how horrible of a person she was…"

I frowned, shaking my head at him. "CAN YOU NOT DO THIS NOW? Can we just talk some other time. NOT HERE."

He bit his lip. OKAY. _DO. NOT. DO. THAT!_

"Okay, maybe later? I'd drop by your house." Josh suggested.

Zach's calculator fell off his armchair, he immediately stretched out his arm to reach out for it.

Josh and I both looked at the calculator and just ignored him. Define moment destroyed.

"What do you say?" Josh asked.

"No. You don't have to drop by my house. Not necessary, let's just have lunch together. I don't want people coming to my house." I said.

"But I want it to be private, to be between the two of us only—"

"Yeah. I know. I'll ask Liz and Bex to stay away for now. If that's what you want." I said flatly.

"Thank you," Josh smiled. "You know I had to run late just to get you that rose."

I frowned. "This rose? My neighbor has lots of this in his backyard. This is not even special."

The truth was, my heart was screaming inside.

Who cared if it wasn't that special?

It was from Josh, hullo.

"Well…" he shrugged, scratching his head, smiling very anxiously. "Maybe I was running late even before I bought that rose."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. He looked pathetic and funny at the same time—

The calculator dropped again.

Josh snorted. "Man," he smirked. "It's English, why do you have your calculator on your desk?"

I couldn't see Zach's face because my back was facing him but I knew he was smiling. I just knew it.

"I don't know. Next period is Math." I heard him say.

"Don't fool me. You never use a calculator. Your brain is a calculator." Josh rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

Then the bell for next period rang.

I stood up right away, grabbing for my things, stashing them into my bag. Josh touched my hand again. "Later?"

I nodded and he smiled.

When I got out of Mr. Moscko's class, Zach was there by the door, his hair covering the most part of his eyes. His arms were crossed to his chest. He wore this really tight-fitting polo shirt—

OH STOP IT!

I looked away the moment I realized I was looking at him so much. I started to run to my next class but he blocked my way.

"You're seriously not backing down, are you?" Zach's forehead was crumpled and his tone was scary.

"What back down? What are you talking about? Get out of my way." I spat, pushing his chest. His hard…firm…chest…OOOOOOHHH STOP! Just stop, Cammie.

"You had to make me witness you flirting with Abrams. You really had to that? Pathetic." He smirked, shaking his head.

"I don't care if you think that's pathetic. I don't care if you think it's called flirting. I just don't care at all. Get out of my way!" I said.

"NO." he said firmly, pushing me to the lockers, both his hands resting on either side of my head. "I don't know why you're doing all of this."

The usual weird Zach.

"You had to announce to the whole class that you were having lunch with Abrams, great."

"You know what?" I spat. "You're stupid. And pathetic."

"What does it make you, then?"

I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Is this because you saw me the night of the bonfire? Is this why you're doing this? That is SOOO pathetic, Cammie!" he yelled, so loud it echoed in my eardrums. He shook the lockers with his hands.

"No. It's not because of you having sex in your car that night. I'm not doing anything to you actually." I said calmly so that he'd believe whatever I was saying but apparently he still was unconvinced.

"So you're upset because I was having sex with another girl?"

"NO." I said firmly.

"Then why do you seem like you're so interested in Abrams?" he frowned.

"It's none of your business!"

"Why Abrams? Why not Grant? Or a guy in the chess team? A guy in Drama club? A random guy? Why NOT any other guy?" he was yelling at me.

"Because I'VE ALWAYS LIKED HIM!" I yelled back. "Alright? All I know is that I've always liked him. That's why."

He clenched his jaw and put down his hands off of the lockers, turned his back from me and just slowly walked away to his class.

**SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

**So guys, sorry for taking it so long for me to upload this chap. I really thought that the last chapter was AMAZING and I was really thinking of ways to keep the awesomeness and the ZAMMIE moment burning. **

**So yeah.**

**I hope I still did justice with this chap.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I know I've been missing in action for quite some time now and I'd just like you to know that the past days were BLUR. Totally blur. I was so busy and when I face my laptop, I just couldn't come up with anything sensible for the story. I guess that's called writer's block. But anyways, now I just got my THING back and I'm quite less busy now. So I'm gonna give you this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**PS: If there're some words which are not spelled right, sorry bout that. I just got a new laptop and I'm still not familiar with the Word processor and I don't know how to activate the spell check, capitalization, whatever.**

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

"You are the worst." Liz said through her mouth as I watched Bex nod in agreement. So apprently there were both convinced that what I did to Zach was wrong. I was so pissed actually that they thought I was wrong when they were the ones who told me to just IGNORE him. Just kick him out of my life. And now that I did, they were freaking out that I'd been so mean.

"Just shut up, you guys. You're not actually helping." I told them but they didn't care.

"The only way to correct this mistake is to apologize."

WHAT THE.

"Okay, you guys are insane. More than insane." I said flatly. That was the last thing I was going to do. I mean, seriously PEOPLE. If I ever apologize to Zach Goode, he'd never forget about it and would forever make me remember I apologized to him. It would be like his most treasured treasure.

"Then Zach-Cammie is over." Liz sighed.

"Then good!" I yelled.

Bex smirked. "You're horrible at lying. And I know you're not okay with this whole dillemma thing going on, so PLEASE! Just...do what we're telling you."

"NO." I actually didn't know why I even had to reply to that. It was something that was so obvious.

"Why not? We're your friends, you might as well consider taking our advice!" Bex said.

"Because what you're saying are so full of crap. You said ignore Zach, I did, you said this and that blablabla. So full of crap. Now you're saying I apologize? NO."

"Then we shouldn't be talking." Liz stared at me really badly.

"What?"

Seriously, I was taken aback.

"You've got some issues you've got to resolve on your own, Cammie." Bex said as they both turned away from me, walking away...

I saw this scene.

Right.

This was like _Zach-walking-out-on-me._

**~SMELLS~LIKE~LOVE**

This was deja vu, whatever, I didn't really want to know. It was scary. I mean, how could my best friends walk out on me because of Zach? Oh! That was probably because they liked him too, or whatever. NO. Just shut up and focus.

"Homework, Miss Morgan?" Mr. Solomon was extending his hand, waiting for a paper to be turned in but there was nothing. I hadn't done anything.

"See me after class." He said and I just bowed my head so that my hair would fall all over my face and I wouldn't be able to see anything around me.

"Do you need help or something?" I heard Josh's voice from behind me but I pretended like I didn't hear anything but obviously, he knew I was just pretending and that was so pathetic of me to not think that he'd know.

"No thanks." I looked back quickly.

"Seriously," he laid a hand on my shoulder. "You look distressed and you're obviously not focused on school. Which is kind of unusual for you."

"We all have our own moods." I explained.

"You think I'm not noticing? I am convinced that you've got a major problem going on. I saw Liz and Bex walking down the hallways together and then you were by the drinking fountain alone. I know what's going on, you don't have to cover it up."

Oh please. "For you information, I am not covering it up. I could actually walk in front of the class and announce that my best friends just don't like me anymore."

Mr. Solomon glared at me as if to say _shut the fuck up._

"I'll meet you after classes." He whispered to my ear.

"I'm just worried that your constant ignorance of your homework will pull your grades down. And you know you are in your Senior year. I know even if you don't say this, you're a candidate for valedictorian, and I don't want to see you not being the valedictorian just because you're too lazy to do your homework." Mr. Solomon said to my face.

"No. Absolutely not, Mr. Solomon." I said.

"Good. Because I know you can do it. What I'm going to tell you would probably make other people kill me but I'm going to tell you anyway. I want to tip you off with some things. I checked up on the students in the waiting list for valedictorian and we only have three. Of course, you, Miss Fetterman, and Mr. Goode. You're all good, but I personally believe you've got what it takes to get that spot in your graduation. I _want you _ to be the one delivering that speech because I know you deserve it. But that doesn't mean I'll let you just procrastinate and exert no effort."

"I promise I'll work harder and stop distracting myself."

"What's distracting you?" he stood up from his chair, crossing his arms to his chest. He started roaming around the room. "Family problems? Friendships? Peer pressure? I don't think you'd give in to those things." He looked at me but I just swallowed my spit.

"Let me guess," he closed his eyes. "ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP." He opened her eyes. "That's it!"

"No it's not it." I said.

"Maybe not. But maybe in the future."

"Uhh..." SHIT.

"You don't have to tell me who the guy is or what happened between the two of you, it's none of my chicken business. I'm just sayin," he cleared his throat. "That you shouldn't sacrifice your education for something that you could pursue later. You could survive high school without a boyfriend, I am sure, right?"

I nodded. OF COURSE. I could survive college without a boyfriend. Even after college. Even my entire life. Well maybe not. But you get what I mean.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"Just focus and don't be pressured. Have fun." He smiled and motioned for me to leave the room already.

And it was like the real world when I went out of Mr. Solomon's office. I had nobody waiting for me there. I had no friends.

Well maybe they were right. I probably had issues. I probably had to visit a therapist or somebody. I really felt so alienated in this school. Well at least...nobody was in the hallways to see me alone. But yeah, I was alone. Never had it occurred that Liz and Bex would actually leave me or even try to.

"Alone?"

You know the feeling that you are so thirsty in the middle of a desert and then you suddenly see a bottle of ice cold water lying down on the sand? That was how I felt when I heard Zach's voice. I didn't know if I should be feeling like this, but whatever. I didn't care. I felt like it.

I slowly turned my head back to see his face. And it just felt..

"Do I look like I'm with anybody?" I said, my voice shaking.

He didn't say anything to this. Well probably it was because he was mad at me and _maybe_ we weren't in good terms.

Not maybe. WE WERE NOT IN GOOD TERMS.

I just kept on walking and he walked beside me. Awkward silence.

"What's in him, really? Tell me." He licked his lips, looking at me. We were still walking but I really didn't know where we were heading.

I didn't say anything.

"Well, besides that you've always liked him."

"Josh?" YOU ARE PATHETIC, CAMERON. Of course, who else could it be? You are such an idiot.

"I feel disgusted calling him in his first name," he frowned. "Yeah, Abrams."

"Well..." WTF Cammie. Speak up. "I don't know."

"You must really like him. Because if you'd ask me why I like you, I'd say _I don't know _too."

And that was my feet just stopped walking and I felt like my breath was lost somewhere I didn't know.

"Zach—"

"No. Just...don't mind me, a'right?" he looked at me and grinned. "It's...cool. I mean, just so you know I get rejected once in a while, you don't have to worry that you're hurting my ego or something."

I looked away and didn't say anything. What could I say? That I liked him and he didn't have to do all of _THIS?_ WHAT?

Somebody please...ANSWER ME.

"So?" he was still smiling when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're cool, right?"

This was what I hated with these things. We say it's cool even though it's totally not. How could he still manage to say it is _cool_ when it was totally not?

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

**Hey guys! I don't know if this chap would make up for the LOOONG wait but I hope it did and I hope you won't get upset with how this chap turned out. **

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**YOUCOULD SKIP THIS LITTLE DIARY OF MINE:**

**Okay guys, a couple of hours ago, I was sad (I still am right now, a little) but I knew it shouldn't stop me from writing. It's a friend-related sadness so I find the story somehow connected with my real life. But whatever, who cares? Anyway.**

**HERE IS THE IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**The title of this story is SMELLS LIKE LOVE because of the secret admirer scented notes Cammie has been getting in his locker. And I realized that for the past few chapters, I wasn't living up to that TITLE. So I'm bringing it back now, since this is actually the whole point of this story.**

**And I just wanna tell you a lot of things before starting this chapter.**

**This chapter is going to be the LONGEST so far. It's gonna be longer than usual because I'm thinking of ending the story soon. DO NOT BE UPSET.**

**I'm not ending the story because I'm lacking ideas, it's just because I already came up with an ending for this a long time ago and I just want it TO HAPPEN. I'm such an impatient writer/reader.**

**Also, in a week or so, I'd be busy again and I'd probably have no time to update again. And I don't want you waiting, so I'm going to type my heart out here. LOL.**

**And for the past weeks, I got my writer's block, but right now, it's the opposite. I feel like writing A LOT. I mean, A LOT. So this chapter would be really really long. (JUST LIKE MY STUPID INTRO.)**

**And guys, if you feel like this chapter is too fast-paced, please tell me. But I really want this story to end because I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE ENDING. (Happy or Sad, I am still excited). I don't wanna give out details whether it'd be a happy or sad ending.**

**And if you're wondering why Cammie's parents are kind of missing, that's just because I don't like writing about her relationship with her parents. I kind of think that's gonna be boring and I just wanted to focus on her relationship with other people. **

**And finally, I want you all to tell me the good and bad things about this story, so I could improve on it. I love criticism and I'd be glad to hear your opinions about the story, the style of writing and bla.**

**I'm gonna stop blabbing.**

**Without further ado, here's the EPIC-long chapter. **

**I HOPE I DIDN'T BORE YOU OUT. **

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

I wished Liz and Bex were here. I wished they knew how I felt and I wished we didn't even fight. That was just something I was sure I wouldn't be able to bear for so long.

I wondered if I would be able to get through this night. The house was empty, I was alone eating dinner, it was just...

I wished I was with somebody.

I couldn't help but cry. Tears just fell down my cheeks even though I despised crying so much. My chest was going to explode if I hadn't let out those tears. I was sure I would die right there if I hadn't cried. So I did.

Before, when I was so down, I would just dial Liz or Bex's number and voila! I was happy again. But now, I had no Liz or Bex.

How could this day be so cruel? I lost BOTH of my best friends. That was just so harsh. I could've accepted it if it was only one of them, but BOTH of them ex-friend_ed_ me.

I decided that sobbing in my house was not a healthy thing to do for a homework-free night so I rushed to the beach, taking my beach bag with me. I'd probably just sleep there and never wake up anymore.

I just wished suicide was easy and not that painful. I wished slashing your wrists would cause you no pain so you could do it to just shut your whole life to DARK.

But I was far from suicidal.

I WAS SO FAR FROM COMTTING SUICIDE.

Or at least, that was what I thought.

But I would never, ever, do THAT.

With me were flashlight, sleeping bag, money and car keys as I drove to the beach. That moment when you knew you had nobody was just...epic, I guessed?

I honked at every car I passed by.

I didn't care if it was red light, I still kept on stepping down on the gas pedal. Who cared? I mean, nobody did, right?

Well..

Unfortunately, I arrived at the beach in good condition.

How I wished I didn't.

But yeah, because I survived, I slipped into my sleeping bag and just slept there. What else could you do when you're inside a sleeping bag?

And yeah, I fell asleep and had some horrible dreams of sharks, insects, and all those things but when I woke up, it was such a sunny day and obviously, I just missed school.

I wanted to go to school but wearing the same shirt I wore the day before would be DISGUSTING for everybody, probably so I decided I would just take the day off and roam around the beach and do something different for once.

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

When I got back home, I was expecting some missed calls in my phone or some _how are you _emails from people but I got nothing. I got something in my email, but that was something that said _MAJOR CLEARANCE_, _SALE_, etc. So those probably didn't count.

So yes, nobody ever noticed I wasn't at school. That was just...fun.

I checked my phone again after a couple of minutes and there was just no NEW SMS. How could that be? Didn't they care about me? What if I had some disease or died in some sort of car accident?

They actually didn't care anymore.

They probably knew me so much. They probably knew that I just needed attention so I didn't show up at school.

They were my best friends, they knew me, of course.

To keep myself from stressing some more, I just went to bed and started sleeping.

I woke up just in time. And now I had no excuse to take an absence. I had to face this. I had to go to school and just go with my life. So what? Both of my friends hated me? Okay, fine. I could go on. Or at least, I thought I could. BUT I COULD, RIGHT?

I used my motorcycle to get to school, with a highly unusual speed. I could fall off of the motorcycle if I wasn't so careful. But yeah, whatever. Who cared anyways?

"Hey Cammie!" I felt Josh's arm around my shoulders and I could feel the tension already. AT LEAST SOMEBODY CARED. "I tried to call you but I lost your number and apparently," he sighed. "Your friends are...they...they didn't want to give me your number so I just waited at home and prayed you're okay. And I'm glad you are."

"Thanks." At least. Somebody. NOTICED. And cared.

My friends probably noticed but they just didn't care.

"What happened? Were you sick?" his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder as we walked to the hallways. A lot of the people were staring at us.

"I'm totally fine," I looked at him. "Can you not go to me this near? Sorry but I'm having problems with my friends and it's kind of a complicated thing. I just don't want to be seen with any guy. But I appreciate your concern. I really do." I looked at him intently. "Thank you so much."

He let out a polite smile, waved and slowly walked away as if we never really talked. I was so glad he didn't need any explanation to how I was acting. He just did what I said and that was it. No questions asked. I wish my life was always like this.

When I opened my locker, I got two notes. And I just couldn't help it, even though I was so stressed and sad and everything, I HAD TO SMELL IT. Because the first time I opened my locker, the scent just popped into my nose. And I had to admit, it was a nice scent.

I secretly sniffed the Post-its and started reading the first letter.

_I'd just bleed my heart out on this paper._

THAT WAS...quite dramatic. I crumpled it and slipped it into my pocket, then I started reading the next one.

_Why can't I stop thinking about you? _

_Thought about you last night._

_I'm thinking about you right now._

_And will think of you tonight._

Okay. If the first one was dramatic, this was just freaky. The last thing I wanted was a stalker. Well...on second thought, if this person could be a friend to me right now, I'd probably tolerate. Whatever.

Uh-oh.

Macey alert.

How would I be able to survive Macey if...I had no Bex and Liz? They were my only strength. Well...it wasn't like I was Macey's target. She hated the three of us, not just me. So I should probably chill.

"Hey Cam," Macey waved, walking towards me. UH-OH. "SO...the news has been spreading. Bex, Liz, and Cammie are NOT friends anymore?" she clapped a hand over her mouth as if she was so surprised to hear it.

"Are you done with the acting? I've got a class to catch." I snapped.

"Well...they've connived against you, so I guess you're friendless now?" she bit her lip.

I just narrowed my eyes at her.

"Do you wanna have lunch with me? I'm thinking you're so friendless, and I just cannot take the sight of you eating alone." She grinned sweetly.

UGH.

"Do you seriously believe that the only friends I have are Bex and Liz? Yeah they're my BEST friends, but I do have other friends, so if you'll excuse me—" I pushed her out of my way but she blocked me.

"Hey! I'm trying here. I know we are so not in good terms but," she frowned. "hu-llo...we're in Senior year? Don't you think it's time to give it a break?"

Was she confronting me? That was seriously, the last thing I wanted right now. I needed my friends back.

Well...she used to be my friend, too, right? BUT no.

"Well, if you change your mind, you could always find me in our usual spot." She smiled a little and left.

OKAY. Why did I feel like she wanted to become friends again but not really? Why did I feel weird when she gave out that smile? Maybe that was her _usual_ smile. The smile she always had when we were still friends. But everybody knew Macey. She could be sweet but there could be a hidden agenda behind that sweet face.

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

Oh no. Mr. Solomon was looking at me. IT WASN'T A NICE SIGN. It was one of those _Why-were-you-absent-yesterday_ looks. And it was terrifying.

"Pop quiz." He just said and everybody, automatically, groaned. But I didn't, because I just didn't know anything. What the hell would this pop quiz be about anyway?

"I'm gonna start with..." he was walking...

Walking towards me...

Towards...

"Mr. Solomon!" I felt Josh stand up behind me.

"What is it Mr. Abrams?"

"I don't really want to sound disrespectful but can we not do this pop quiz now? There're actually people who haven't really read the story yet and I'm sure 99 percent of us haven't read it. Right, guys?"

Everybody cheered, clapping, cheering for their hero.

"Well," Mr. Solomon. "99 percent haven't read, what about the 1 percent?"

"I finished reading it, Mr. Solomon."

It was Zach.

Everybody just booed and groaned. I turned my head to see that he was standing from his seat, looking proud as ever.

"You could go have your quiz, dude. We're not gonna take it."

"YEAH!"

"Yeah! Zach, I thought you were better than this!"

People started yelling at him.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Solomon cut them off. "For the sake of the 99 percent who hasn't read the story yet, I'm going to move the quiz."

The class cheered and Zach just slowly sat down, accepting defeat.

Josh winked at me and then sat down too. Everybody was worshipping Josh now for making Mr. Solomon postpone the quiz.

I looked sideways and saw Zach, eyes fixated on the board, clenched jaw and closed knuckles. He looked like he was going to eat the board in front of him.

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

I was so glad that Mr. Solomon didn't ask me to talk to him after class. He just gave me a warning look when the class ended. But when everybody got out of the room, including me, I saw Zach.

His arms were crossed tightly to his chest and his head was bowed down to the floor. He looked up at me and started walking and as he walked my heart beat faster and faster, wondering what was up for me.

He grabbed for my wrist and started pulling me outside of the school building. Before I knew it, we were in the woods that was near the parking lot.

He pushed me to a tree, placed his hands on either sides of my face so that the only thing I could look at was his face.

I just didn't get why we had to talk in THIS place.

"I cannot take this anymore!" his face was flaming.

I bit down on my lower lip hard. His voice was not even loud, he wasn't even yelling at me but I was so scared. And I guessed I knew why.

He was panting and he kept on clenching and unclenching his jaw. "Why the fuck do you still have to shove it to my face? I KNOW IT, ALRIGHT? Just DO. NOT. Shove it to my face!"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back.

It was just hard being THIS close to him.

I just couldn't function properly if he was this close! And that we were the only ones in the place.

Yes, I could see the school buildings and the parking lot, but it was still nerve-wracking for me to be in THIS place with Zach. Just alone with him.

But I knew I had to bear with it.

"You had to shove it to my face that you'd choose HIM over me? YOU REALLY HAD TO, didn't you?"

I frowned and just gritted my teeth before answering back. "YOU CANNOT EVEN SAY HIS NAME!"

"You really had to shove it to my face that you're so inlove with JOSH! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT?"

That was probably the first time I ever heard Zach call Josh in his first name.

"I wasn't shoving it to your face! Get over it!" I pushed his chest but he was too strong.

"You didn't show up yesterday and I was just freaking out the whole time. I wanted to call you but I couldn't, I wanted to come to your house but I couldn't, I wanted to ask your friends how you were but apparently, they were just nowhere to be seen. I WAS TECHNICALLY DYING last night, and this morning but when I saw you, it was like everything had gone right. But then, Josh came over you and started acting like—" he groaned, feeling so much wrath for himself. "AND DURING ENGLISH! Why did he still have to save you from that pop quiz..and DAMN IT!"

All I could do was breathe. I had nothing but my breath.

He looked at me in the eyes, not even blinking. "You have no idea." He looked down and just stared at the ground for a while. He put down his hands and started walking away.

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

My heart was still beating fast when I reached the cafeteria. It was just still hard for me to breathe. I could still see Zach's eyes in my head. I just couldn't get him out of my head.

"CAMMMM!" Liz and Bex' voice just popped out all of a sudden. Their worried faces were plastered onto my eyes.

"I know we're enemies right now but we just thought you should know about our thoughts about your secret admirer." Liz was panting.

Macey started walking towards us but Bex and Liz seemed to not care.

"What is going on?" Macey asked.

"JUST LISTEN AND SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!" Bex snapped and Macey just shut up.

"We think it's..." Liz was stuttering.

"WHO?" Macey snapped.

"ZACH!"

"That's lame." I said.

"No, it's not! It cannot be Josh because..." Liz was stuttering again.

"It can be anyone else in this school!" I snapped.

"It's got to be Zach because Liz and I went to school early to see if you were here. And we spotted Zach standing before your locker. WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE BE HANGING OUT THERE?" Bex snapped, feeling so intelligent.

"He said he was waiting for me." I said, remembering the _woods_ scene that happened.

UGH. I needed to remove that in my head.

"No. We're both convinced." Liz and Bex held hands.

"Okay..." I rolled my eyes. "Why did you have to sound like Johnny Depp was around? You just thought that my secret admirer is Zach, and then?"

"We need to spy on him." Liz said firmly.

"WHY?" I frowned.

"Let's get this Zach-Cammie dilemma over with. If we prove it to you that Zach is the secret admirer, you'd be sure he really is into you and you wouldn't be so afraid to tell him how you feel!" Bex spat on me. Liz just stared at me and Macey just grinned evilly.

"Zach...huh? So..." Macey was smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

We ended up spying on Zach. Macey had connections with the football team on where Zach usually stayed whenever he wasn't eating lunch in the cafeteria. And it happened to be the old Music Room. That was pretty much a giveaway. Nobody ever went there because, I didn't know, it was simply deserted and the musical instruments there were out of tune and dirty.

"Are you sure?" Bex asked Macey as we all walked to the old Music Room.

"YEAH! That was what Grant said." Macey smirked.

Bex just kept her mouth shut and we just followed Macey.

I didn't even know why I even went with them in this little spy mission. I should be bugging myself about what happened in the woods outside the school building.

I should be doing something else.

Why was I here?

Did this mean that some part of me thought and believed that Zach was the secret admirer I got?

"HERE WE GO!" Macey squeaked as she turned the knob of the door slowly, then we all stopped when we saw...

We were all taken aback.

I just literally froze...

I knew my friends wanted to cover up my eyes that time, I knew they wished they should've not insisted..

It w—

It was Zach.

Making out with a girl.

It was just like when I saw him during the bonfire. They were just fully clothed here. This was just less X-rated.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Macey just yelled all of a sudden and the rest of us just started running away from the room. I just wished Zach didn't see me. If he saw me, he would think I was stalking him and it would be his weapon against me. I couldn't have him know I actually spied on him.

"LET'S RUN! FAST!" Liz hissed.

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

"Why on earth did you yell?" Bex asked Macey when we were all seated in our usual table in the cafeteria.

"I don't know, he was so disgusting. And, don't worry, he didn't know Cammie was there. He only saw me." Macey looked ever proud.

"Did he ask you to not tell Cam?" Liz asked.

She squinted and shook her head. "I think he knew I would tell her anyways."

"Now, are you still convinced he's my secret admirer? He's practically having sex with a lot of girls, who knows, guys! He couldn't be the secret admirer." I told them all.

"Zach is straight, alright?" Macey smirked.

"How'd you even know?" Bex frowned. "Oh wait, you practically slept with every guy in school!"

"BEX!" Liz and I snapped.

That was just out of bounds.

I could've slapped Bex for saying that, but Macey just giggled.

"Not really every guy," she grinned. "The gorgeous ones only."

"Sorry. That was a slip." Bex said.

"Whatevs," Macey waved a dismissive hand. "I really don't care about what other people think of me. I know who I really am so I shouldn't give a sweat."

"But I'm sorry." Bex said again.

"Yeah. Me too. I've been judging you for forever." Liz said.

I didn't know what to apologize for. So I just said _sorry_ too. I mean, I just didn't know what to say anymore after seeing Zach making out with a model-_ish_ girl in our school. That was...sneaky?

"It's cool. You owe me a brownie." Macey winked and that was when I knew my friends were back again.

_You owe me a brownie_. I hadn't heard that from any of us ever since Macey and the three of us hated each other. And I had to admit. I really missed that.

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

"We need to think of a plan. We should catch the secret admirer redhanded." Macey said from the backseat. We were all heading to the beach for our _long-lost sleepover_. We were planning to skip school. That was the exciting part.

"What? How?" Bex asked. Liz was snoring from the backseat, Macey was recording the sound of her snore.

"We'll find a way."

"Why didn't you tell us Zach's going to be here?" Liz hissed when we were at the back of Zach's car. Again, spying. We always spied whenever we were with Macey.

"If I told you, would you've come?"

Liz shut up and watched as Zach disappeared to the bonfire created by his friends.

"They're having a little drinking party." I told Macey.

"I know." Macey said as she faced the door of the car. She opened it with a strange-looking key.

"LONG STORY." She said when she noticed we were confused as to why she had a key that opened Zach's car.

"That's SO COOL!" Liz exclaimed, jumping into the car. Bex and I followed.

"What are we gonna do in here? Smell his underwears?" Bex and Liz giggled, giving each other a high-five.

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!" Macey snapped, slipping into the backseat, grabbing Zach's duffel.

"What?" I snapped.

"The notes in your locker are scented, right? We're going to get his clothes for you to smell! And if the smell on the notes and the smell on his clothes match, then voila! We've found your Prince Charming!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "We're just wasting time, let's get out of here, girls."

Liz and Bex stared at me blankly.

"ALRIGHT!" I snapped. "I'm just going to check if Zach's going to be near this car."

"GO!" Macey yelled.

There was, of course, a bonfire in the middle of that place. And the beach looked very beautiful, people were already swimming, splashing water everywhere. But apparently, Zach was nowhere to be seen. He was probably making out with some girl, AGAIN. I kind of felt like it was normal seeing Zach with other girls, like it was just the usual thing.

"Hey." Two hands covered my eyes from behind me.

This was NOT Zach.

"Hey!" It was Josh. "Hey, you showed up? Kind of all of a sudden, huh?"

"Uh-huh. But I'm actually going now." I lied.

"Oh," his face dropped. "Let me take you home."

"No! I'm with my friends. Thank you." I was starting to feel kind of antsy about this whole thing. Where the hell was Zach anyway? I'd just sniff him and find out the answer to all of our questions.

"Oh...alright," he bit his lip. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you!" I smiled and he walked away.

And there was Zach, wrapping his arms tightly around another girl's body. At least it was just a hug. Not making out. I actually thought I could bear seeing him again like this, but I couldn't. Apparently, I still couldn't handle it.

I slowly walked to where he was and waited until the blond girl walk away. He didn't look surprised when he saw me standing before him with crossed arms.

"What?" he wasn't even looking at me.

"I want to talk to you."

"Talk."

I breathed deeply and thought about what I was actually going to ask him. The truth was, I didn't even know why I was there in the first place.

"Speak up!" he snapped when he noticed I was totally not going to say anything.

"Nothing. Forget it." I said, ready to walk away from him but he got a good grip of my wrists.

"Go ahead, what?"

SPEAK UP CAMMIE!

"I just wanna let you know that I saw you in the old Music Room with the cheerleader. I'm not sure if she is, but whatever, I saw you with her." I didn't even know why I said that.

He snorted. "You saw me or Macey told you?"

"I saw you." I looked at him.

He swallowed. "And?"

"Nothing. I told you, it's nothing important." I said with no interest.

He squeezed my wrists, looking at me intently, like he wasn't looking at anything else. "Are you mad?"

I chuckled. This WAS insane. "Why would I be? That's stupid."

"Yeah. It is." He let go of both of my wrists and looked away. "Why would you even be mad? You wouldn't even give a damn even if I die right now."

THIS WAS FUNNY.

I had never seen Zach THIS dramatic.

He was so funny. I couldn't help but laugh at this. It was such one of those funny moments.

"Seriously?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not that naive and cold. I actually care, you know."

He frowned, still not looking at me.

"Yeah," I nodded dumbly. "I think I said what I wanted to say. I gotta go." I suddenly thought of Macey, Liz and Bex, they were probably freaking out to where I was.

He groaned. "Are you really doing this to me? Walking out again?"

"WHAT? I don't understand you. What is this all about?" I asked him.

"YOU."

"I'm not talking about this again." I turned my back from him but he blocked my way, making sure I wouldn't be able to walk out from him anymore.

"Are you into me?" he asked very straightforwardly and for the first time, I didn't want to say anything to him. My mind couldn't come up with anything.

Then there was Josh.

"Hey!" he was smiling widely at me as he approached the two of us. He was holding a cup on his right hand, which he immediately gave to me. "I thought you were leaving."

"Actually, I am." I smiled weirdly.

"CAM!" I heard Macey's high-pitched voice from behind me. Bex, Liz, and Macey were all panting, holding a bag of Post-its.

"We found this," Macey smirked at Zach. "In YOUR car!"

"Ha!" Liz was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Look at these," Bex handed me the notes. "Smell them, they smell just like what's in your locker."

I turned to Zach slowly, only to find him not surprised at all.

"You're the one who's been sending me stupid love notes?" I asked.

He grinned. "Those are not mine. They're Abrams'."

Macey dropped the bag of notes and cursed. "No way."

"Yes way," Zach said coolly. "I stole 'em from his locker. Right, Abrams?"

Josh frowned. "No. What are you talking about?"

"Just admit it," Liz interrupted. "YOU are the coward secret admirer."

"YEAH!" Bex yelled. "If you liked her, you should've treated her nicely and not crap."

"Cammie, what's going on?" Josh turned to me, totally clueless about everything.

"What is going on," I swallowed. "Is that Zach—"

"ALRIGHT!" Zach yelled all of a sudden. "I was the one who slipped all of those notes in your locker." After he said that, he just walked away from all of us, leaving us breathless and wonderstruck.

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

**This would be the second to the last chapter. And I AM SO SORRY IF IT'S SO CRAPPY and everything.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SO HEY EVERYONE! **

**OMG.**

**I'm so excited for this chapter.**

**Can you believe it? I'm finally done with this story. And hopefully will come up with something new, probably in late November or early December. Who knows?**

**I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE FINALE!**

**Are you all excited?**

**I AM!**

**Anyways, I won't make this long. I just want to go ahead with the story. So guys, this is the last chapter. **

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and the WHOLE story. I'd be glad to read all your reviews, positive or negative. I WILL READ THEM ALL!**

**So yeah.**

**Here you go! **

**Enjoy!**

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

"HEY YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I chase after him. He was running for his car, obviously, running away from me.

He could just NOT walk away from me.

"GET AWAY!"

"NO I WON'T!" I yelled back.

We already reached his car and he moved so fast so that he could start the engine but I was FASTER. I opened the door and swiftly made my way beside the driver's seat.

"Get out of here!" he yelled, turning on the engine.

"NO I WON'T! If you want you could go wherever you want but I'll stay here." I crossed my arms to my chest. There was no way he could make me get out of this car. I would sit here till he talked to me.

SERIOUSLY? The locker stalker? Zach Goode?

I just couldn't believe this. Was he THIS pathetic?

The womanizer...turned locker stalker? Oh, please. He'd got to be kidding me.

"You're gonna regret stepping your foot in this car," he looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "THIS IS SUICIDE!"

I just fixed my eyes on the windshield as he stepped madly on the gas pedal. Didn't he know I was in for DEATH?

The car was running incredibly, horribly, fast. He _deactivated_ the roof of the car and because of that, my hair was going everywhere. If I weren't wearing seatbelt, I could've got thrown out of the car.

"What about the notes?" I yelled at him because the noise coming from the engine of the car was just so much.

"I'm not gonna talk to you!"

"You cannot NOT talk to me!"

"Oh yes I can, starting NOW!" he turned up the volume of the radio in its maximum.

My ears were technically dying, together with my lungs. I absolutely underestimated this guy.

"IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME..." Come on! Come up with something surprising and big! "FINE. Then do not talk to me. BUT I WILL STAY!"

We'd been there in the fast and furious car for more or less ten minutes and the annoying sounds coming from the engine and the radio were killing me.

"Are you really not gonna say a word?" I asked him, giving up.

His eyes were glued on to the road.

"What should I do to make you speak?" I asked him, shaking him on the shoulders but he obviously was good at ignoring me.

"I LOVE JOSH." I said without any pause and I saw his jaw clench and I felt the car speed up faster. He even beat the red light!

"Ya still not talking?" I frowned. "FINE! I'm actually going to say something I HAVE NEVER EVER SAID BEFORE." I paused and gave emphasis on every word.

He licked his lips. He was ignoring me.

"How long are you going to ignore me? Actually, I'm swallowing my pride right here by confronting you. It's YOU, who should be confronting me because apparently, you're my long-time locker stalker!"

He pulled up to somewhere full of trees, I didn't know. It was probably a forest or whatever.

"ALRIGHT! I'm the locker stalker, I'm the one sending you those annoying love notes! Are you happy?"

"NO! I'm actually asking you why! Why you had to hide in those stupid notes of yours! You could've just said it to my face, you know?" I wanted to explode right there. He was just getting on my nerves! But I couldn't get the guts to hate him or just..

"You wouldn't have believed me I said it!" he yelled at my face.

"SO WHAT?" I yelled back.

"I. Am. Zach Goode, and Zach Goode never gets rejected!"

"See?" I exhaled. "That's the problem about you. You always care about what people think—"

He cut me off. "NO I ACTUALLY NEVER CARE WHATEVER PEOPLE THINK ABOUT ME!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're Cammie Morgan!"

We both stopped and just looked at each other.

"What about me being Cammie Morgan?" I asked.

"Nothing." He waved his hand, his eyes reaching another far place again. He wasn't looking at me again.

"Why on earth did you give all those notes to me?"

"You wanna know the truth?" he looked at me once again, but this time, with so much intensity. "My friends and I made a bet about this whole locker thing. I'd get one grand if I get you write me back."

"WHAT?" I spat. I wasn't really mad that I was just in a lame bet. I was actually surprised that...whatever. Honestly, I wasn't really mad. Just shocked. I mean...I really didn't have the right to get mad. It was Zachary Goode. And I knew him to be like _that_ even before he even sent those notes.

"See? That's why I don't want to talk about this!" Now he was the one who was mad.

"Why?" I was totally clueless here.

"If we talk about those notes, you'd know that my friends and I just made a bet on you. And I know you'd freak out and—"

I laughed. "Am I freaking out? Does this look like freaking out? I'm not mad or whatever even if you spent your whole life making bets about me. I seriously don't care. What I want to know is if what you wrote in those notes is real. Not why you wrote those notes."

He looked at me and there were crickets.

I hated these moments when you were waiting for somebody to answer the most fundamental question in the whole world.

"No."

I wasn't...expecting that. Clearly, I was taken aback. I was kind of hoping he'd say that he really...I was kind of hoping he'd be like _Yeah, those came from my heart_ blablabla. But apparently, he wasn't.

"Okay." I said casually, forcing a smile. Thank God, I didn't need to cry. "Well thanks for answering. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

I was smiling like crazy. I doubted he even believed the smile. But whatever. I had to look cool, like it was nothing to me that he really didn't mean those notes.

"Can I go home now?" he said with a very much irritated tone. And I nod.

"I still need to come back to my friends, we're actually going somewhere." I said.

"Well...I really need to go home." He said firmly.

"I'll just go there by myself. I can handle it." NO. I absolutely couldn't. I didn't even know what this place was. I was totally clueless. The place looked more of a forest to me.

"No. Of course, you can't." He chuckled nervously. "I'll just drop you there."

The ride back to the beach was just awkward. It was getting more awkward as we reached the beach. I wanted to break the weird silence but I couldn't find words to say. What should I say anyway? _What's up? Are you okay?_

"Why are you so silent?" I asked all of a sudden. A very stupid random question you got there.

"Why? Is there anything to say?" he frowned at the road.

"None." I said dumbly. "But I hope you're not _that_ mad at me for being here in your car. For following you. I mean, I know you're mad, I just hope you're not _that_ mad."

He didn't say anything to this so I took it as something like _I'm not mad, just shut up._

If he didn't mean the things in the notes, then why did he always get mad whenever I mention Josh, or whenever I was with Josh, whenever Josh talked to me...why did he get all freaked out whenever it was about Josh if he didn't feel even just a bit about me? What the hell was he doing that for?

When he pulled up near the beach, I knew I had to get out of the car already and I knew I had to ask him right now. If not now, when?

"Can I ask you one thing? Just one last thing before I leave?" I turned to him and he nodded slightly.

"Do you like me?" FINALLY. FINALLY. Finally, I was able to say those words. Finally I had the guts to ask this from him. I thought I could never say these words.

He laughed.

And he just laughed out loud.

He laughed that it was so annoying already.

"I guess I know." I said as I got out of the car. He'd got to be kidding me. I was actually asking him a pretty decent question and he really had to laugh at me? Was my question too straightforward, stupid, annoying, delusional? It sounded pretty okay to me.

I shut the door.

"What are you so mad about?" he was stopping himself from laughing.

"See," I shook my head in disbelief. "I was asking you a decent question, and you laugh at me. Is it just so hard for you to get serious?"

"Well, NO! I don't, okay? That's why I'm laughing. I don't know why you get all this weird now. First, you ask me about the notes, then you ask me if I like you?"

I just looked at him. Thinking about why I even liked this guy. He was full of shit. Full of crap.

"Then I don't have any reason to be here talking to you." I said as I walked away from him. HA! I was the one walking away from him. Not the other way around.

"What happened? Why are you back so soon?" Macey asked, pulling me away from Josh, who was asking me about something I could barely hear.

"He doesn't like me." I said.

"Holy cow, of course he does!" Bex said with so much wrath.

"Yeah, of course he does. And we actually found out about the bet." Liz was unsure if she'd still continue but I told her I already knew about it. It wasn't actually my problem. My problem was Zach. Him alone.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm kinda tired." I told them and they agreed with me. But apparently, no one was willing to take me home except...

"I'll take you home." Josh said from behind me.

"I was looking for you everywhere but you followed Zach in his car." Josh laughed as we were walking to his car.

"Yeah, I kind of did." I said dumbly.

"So how'd it go?"

"Fine. I got the answers to my questions, and...I'm quite fine. Not injured or anything."

He smiled. "That's nice to hear."

"Why are you so nice?"

He laughed sweetly. I missed _this_ laugh. I almost forgot how the laugh of my _crush_ sounded. This was Josh Abrams. The guy I'd always liked. It was still fresh to me the first time I saw him and I already said to myself that I liked him even without knowing who he was. I already liked him. Even before knowing what his name was, I already liked him. I wasn't sure if it was right or rational but I liked him before even knowing him. "Is it wrong to be nice?"

"No, I mean...not to generalize and everything but you seem quite different from all your friends. Your friends are a bit jerky to me." I laughed nervously and he just smiled.

"I'm not actually _that_ nice as you think I am. I'm pretty jerky. Sometimes. I just don't let you see it." He grinned, twisting his carkeys.

"Why not?"

"Because you're Cammie Morgan."

Yeah. I heard that from someone else already.

_BECAUSE I'M CAMMIE MORGAN._

What was up with the name, seriously?

"Okay," I sighed. "What about me being Cammie Morgan? Does the name sound freaky? Is it—"

"Because you're different from all the girls. I know, not all girls in our school are bitches," _It was so weird hearing the word bitch from him_. "But you're just different from them. That's all I can say."

I looked away and continued walking. Honestly, my cheeks were burning from too much flattery.

His car smelled like lemon, and it was so clean compared to Zach's. And Zach didn't have roof.

"I really wanna talk to you about something." He said, interrupting the silence.

"Fire away."

"I really really like you. And I just wanna tell you that before you find that out from someone else. I'd rather that I tell you."

Uh.

Okay.

That was the most unexpected thing...coming from Josh. I was actually shocked that Zach was the secret admirer, but this one...this was my long-time Prince Charming slash Knight in Shining Armor confessing his feelings for me!

"I—" he was stuttering. "I'm not sure if this is the right time. Because clearly, I am driving and you're about to head home and—" he looked at me when the light turned red. "I just wanted to say that. I've been keeping it in me for a long time."

"Uh—Josh," I bit my lip really hard. I'd been waiting for this for a long time but I kind of felt like...

"I know." He looked at me and let out a sigh. The light went green again so he had to look at the road. "I know you don't feel the same way. And I know why. I know _who_. But I just wanted you to know. That's all."

"But I really really did like you," I said. "Even if you ask my friends. They'd tell you how much I liked you, even before seeing you. I've always liked you but that changed. And not because you changed. I think you know who I like now."

He smiled softly and nodded. "I understand."

"You've always been my biggest crush. To the point that whenever you're near me, I would totally freeze. You're the nicest and sweetest guy I know. That won't change."

He looked at me again, smiling. I could see sparkles in his eyes. "Knowing that you've liked me, even before, makes me happy. Since the feeling is not mutual," he cleared his throat. "We can be friends right?"

I nodded. OF COURSE! I would be the luckiest girl on earth if he'd be my friend. He would be the most gorgeous friend I got, well...the most gorgeous guy friend I got, because the most gorgeous girl friend I got was...well...Macey.

What am I talking about?

"But I need some time to get over you," he chuckled. "I doubt that you're easy to get over with."

I just swallowed my spit and waited till we reached my house.

THEN WE REACHED THE HOUSE, which was totally dark and haunted. No lights, obviously, because my parents wouldn't be in the country till two weeks from now.

"So...I'll see you then?" he flashed me a very sweet smile and all I could do was nod. Even though I didn't like him the same way I did back when I still _really really_ liked him, everytime he smiled, I would always get chills on my spine. I just thought that was something that would never change even when we were already old.

I waved as Josh's car disappeared in the road. Now I could breathe...

BUT NOT EXACTLY.

What was Zach doing in front of my house?

He was definitely a stalker.

Stalker in any type.

Locker Stalker.

Now.

Whenever-wherever Stalker who stalks you everywhere no matter what time of the day.

I just pondered deeply. What was this guy doing here now?

"You're here." I said as I fumbled for my keys. But he pushed my hands away so my keys fell to the floor. "SHIT!"

He just cleared his throat and looked at me. "Don't go inside yet. I've something to tell you. Alright? Shut up."

"I WON'T SHU—" he placed a hand over my mouth. I licked his palm but he wouldn't even budge. It was my SALIVA on his palm, it was DISGUSTING.

"I cannot believe you allowed that guy to take you home." He muttered under his breath. I pushed his hand away and wiped my mouth with my hands.

"CAN YOU GET THAT HAND AWAY FROM MY MOUTH?" I snapped, spitting.

"Now, you're the one who has the guts to get mad. YOU LICKED MY HAND!" he yelled at me.

"Because...you won't get your hand away from me!"

"Okay, nonsense. I just don't think I'd be able to sleep tonight if I hadn't said this to you." He let out a long breath. "I..." he inhaled deeply. "I like you."

I didn't know how to move. How to breathe. I just didn't know. It was just...hearing the words from him was everything I'd always wanted.

"I like you, alright?" he exhaled. "And those notes...I meant them. I just want you to know that I've always liked you. I don't know when this started but all I know is that I just like you. I just never had the guts to say it to you."

"WHY?" was everything I wanted to know.

"Because..." he looked agitated. "As I've always told you. You're Cammie Morgan. That is more than enough reason to not tell you how I feel for you."

I hated asking this over and over again. But, why? "WHY?"

"You're the smartest girl in class, in the whole batch! Even smarter than me. And whenever you talk, people just get stunned. Every guy has a secret liking for you. Abrams likes you, and I know I could never beat him in anything. Except football. BUT—"

He just looked so cute mumbling and stuttering like a kid.

"But—I think you know what I mean. I know Abrams has always been your biggest Prince Charming Fantasy. But if I knew that I had to tell you how I feel sometime."

I swallowed my spit.

"So yeah." He exhaled. He was actually catching for his breath, which was highly unusual. "I said it. I hope you'll still treat me the same even after I told you how I feel. And I just hope that nothing will change."

"Of course, _everything_ will change!" I said.

"If you're going to hate me, spit on me, yell at me everytime you see me, THAT'S FINE. Just don't disregard me. Just don't—" I cut him off with a kiss.

Highly unusual, right? I mean, I just couldn't help it. I just wanted him to shut up and to make him shut up, I kissed him.

His lips were still the same lips I kissed when we were in the beach. Very soft...but harsh at the same time. Both his hands were holding my face, obviously, not wanting to let go. I was running out of breath but he wouldn't let me pull away. I told you, he was harsh.

When he pulled away, I was totally dying from asphyxiation. Not that he was strangling me. My head was just completely lacking oxygen.

"Well..." Zach's smile was from ear-to-ear. I could barely see his eyes, he was smiling very wide.

"WELL?" I frowned, still catching for my breath. If my parents found out I was making out outside our house (actually, wherever), they would kill me.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, still smiling.

"Because..." I shrugged. "I felt like doing it?"

"OH please! Just tell me why." He moved closer, brushing away the stray hair away from my face. I moved my face away from him. I grabbed for my keys and started opening the main door. But I failed. As usual, Zach blocked the door.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO WALK AWAY FROM ME! You were the one who _kissed_ me. KISSED ME! That is a serious thing. And you kissed me without permission. Don't you take this lightly, Cammie! YOU KISSED ME!"

"So what if I did? You kissed me too, remember? I was just trying to get back on you. Now we're truce, move out of the way."

He grabbed for my keys, opened the door, threw the keys inside the house and locked the door. HOW WAS I GOING TO GET INSIDE THE HOUSE?

"SHIT! What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"Can you just tell me that you like me so I could get home and have the best sleep in my whole life?"

"Give me back my keys."

"I can't. Your door is locked."

"Yeah because you locked it."

"Can you just tell me that you like me too?" he was begging.

"I like you, alright? Even if you're the most annoying guy there ever is. I like you." I just said it.

"Go on, I'm listening." He was smiling like HELL.

"What else?" I frowned.

"Tell me why you like me." He smirked.

"Well...you're gorgeous."

"That's a given, go on." He was grinning evilly.

"That's the only reason why I like you, actually." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"No. You're smart, and annoying, childish, athletic, heart-throbbing, whenever you smile I get goosebumps—"

"BUT those are not unique qualities. Abrams is also smart, and annoying, and everything you said!" he was whining like a kid.

"Here's the thing buddy," I spat at him. "You may have the same qualities, but it's you that I like. NOT HIM. At least, not anymore."

"That's your explanation?" he frowned.

"I die every time you flip your sexy hair."

He rolled his eyes. "Superficial."

"Uhh...when you kissed me the first time, I...I felt like everything just evaporated and I felt like we were the only people in the world and," I looked at him. "I could kiss you all day and it would be just fine."

"I really don't care about how much of a good kisser I am. Come on," he looked at me intently. "What is it that I have that nobody in this world doesn't?"

There were a lot of things he had that nobody had.

"I like you." I said.

He sighed. "I'm not convinced."

"What should I do to convince you?" I said, irritated.

"Just look at me and just tell me how you feel." He squeezed my hands.

I looked at him. Just him. I looked him in the eyes. "Zachary Goode, I like you and please believe me because I really do. And don't compare yourself to Josh."

He licked his lips and the corners of his mouth started to form a smile. "Okay. I believe you."

"Now, my keys." I said.

He kissed me.

"WHAT THE—" I frowned.

"I thought you said _my kiss_." He laughed and even though I really wanted to hit him and curse him. All I could do was smile and surrender to his many kisses.

He wrapped my arms around me and I did the same. I could smell him...

The same scent on the notes...

I wondered why it even took me so long to find out who sent me the notes...

Maybe I'd always known...I just didn't want to admit.

He started kissing me again but I could still smell his perfume.

"I love your smell." I said through his kisses.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. "Guess what I love?"

"What?"

"YOU."

**~SMELLS LIKE LOVE~**

**Okay, HATER alert. I know the ending is cheesy. BUT I DO LOVE LOVE LOVE cheesy endings like this. I really do!**

**So anyways, tell me what you think!**


End file.
